Slivers of Light
by eaglenation
Summary: In a dark forest splattered with blood and marked with shattered dreams a small kit is born by the name of Splinterkit. She is born to MurkClan, a normal birth to a bloodthirsty father and a caring mother. When she watches her siblings murdered for being weak and an elder left to starve, Splinterkit begins to wonder what life is like in othe Clans.
1. Prologue - the birth of Splinterkit

Her name was Shatterpelt. Her pelt was a patchwork of different colours, orange and brown and white and black. Her eyes were the silver of the moon. She was a normal she-cat, raised during the beginning of the Clans, loved and cared for by her Clanmates. She was from ThunderClan, a very loyal cat. She hunted, she patrolled, and she loved. It was her ambition that changed it all. She fell in love with a cat from another Clan by the name of Goldentail. But her Clanmates would not let her be with him, claiming it was against the warrior code. And so she began a revolt against the newly accepted warrior code when her leader punished her. Blood was spilled as she and her gradually growing group of followers killed the leader of ThunderClan, followed by the deputy. Her name became a curse amongst her Clan mates. It spoke of shattered dreams, and no longer her pelt only. It gave root to fear amongst the four Clans. The remaining leaders alive met, condemning her to exile. This fear could not continue. Driven back by the sheer amount of the Clans joined together, Shatterpelt, Goldentail, and her small group of followers were forced to flee after a short battle, during which the love which Shatterpelt fought for was killed. And so the small group of cats had to run. They ran from the old forest, ran and ran, to a thicker wilderness, where creepers hung from the tallest trees and pine needles littered the ground. Here, in the hollow in a tree, Shatterpelt gave birth to Goldentail's kits. The three kits she named after the colour of their coats: Goldenkit had the coat of a lion, a fierce killer. The second, Silverkit, the pelt of the moon, a dark stalker, and the third, Bloodkit, a coat the colour of the blood that had rained from Goldentail when he had died. That had splattered the grass when Shatterpelt had killed her Clan leader. That horrible, and yet beautiful blood.

And so Shatterpelt began a new Clan: The Clan of shattered dreams, one built on hatred and blood. She became Shatterstar the feared. Even StarClan feared her, for she blackmailed them into accepting another Clan. And she named this new clan the MurkClan, for that is what the forest that surrounded them resembled. Shatterstar put in place a slightly modified warrior code: only the strongest survive. It was a good Clan, in some ways. There were no weak ones, because they were killed off. Each cat obeyed the code, because they feared death. Each cat cared about his or her Clan mates, because they had no choice. And no cat ever left, for if they did, they would meet something more than death.

And that day came when Shatterstar gave up her last life. But she did not go to StarClan, no. Nor to the Dark Forest. She went to someplace in between, a place where there is good nor bad. A place called Shade, because it was neither dark nor light. And her kit took her place, he became Bloodstar. He led the Clan like his mother, and yet he was kinder. He did not like to shed blood, unless obliged by his mother's new Code. And a day came when he passed away, too. And then the darkest era came upon the MurkClan, the time of Creeperstar. He was a vicious killer, having been Shatterstar's favourite lieutenant. He had proposed the modified Clan code, in fact, and had also been Bloodstar's deputy. He relished in the killing of elders too weak to survive on their own, in the maiming of kits he thought could challenge him. In the breaking of hearts. He ruled by fear only. For a while, there was no such thing as light. And finally, the day of his demise came too.

The following leaders followed in his footsteps, however, many worse, many better, but always bloodthirsty. Generations came to pass, all spotted with blood. And one day, came the birth of a small kit, Splinterkit,to her proud mother, Tearpool, and her highly expecting and cruel father, Frozenstar. This was also a time of peace in the other Clans, and so it was somewhat in MurkClan, if there could be peace in a Clan born of blood.

In ThunderClan, there was also another kit born, to his mother Tremblefrost, and his unknowing WindClan father, Badgerstep. His name was Sparkkit, and he was born on the same day as Splinterkit.

This is the story of these two kits, who with little knowledge about it, changed all the Clans forever.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shatterstar's Legacy

**eaglenation: Welcome to MurkClan, everyone! This is the very first chapter. I'd like you to meet a MurkClan member, Rainstalker, who will be doing the disclaimers with me from here on out and for the rest of the story.  
Rainstalker: So I guess I start! Okay, eaglenation does not own the Warriors series, only the plot and her own characters!  
eaglenation: Yep! Okay, so enjoy and here goes!  
**.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,_**  
MurkClan**_  
**Leader:**  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with a streak of green in them

**Deputy:**  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.  
_Apprentice: Shredpaw (large tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

**Medicine cat:  
**Tallpine: Small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
Warriors:**  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes   
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Apprentice: Crowpaw(grey she-cat with deformed jaw)_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
Rainstalker: small blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes  
_Apprentice: Soaringpaw (tortoishell she-cat with red eyes)  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes._  
_  
**Queens:**  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, pregnant with Goldeneyes kits.  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother to Frozenstar's kits: Deathkit (red-and-white tom with orange eyes with a streak of green in them) and Splinterkit (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver-blue eyes with a streak of green in them.)

The air rang with the sound of death. A small silver she-cat lay on the ground, shivering. Above her stood a red tom, his claws coloured the same as his pelt. The ground around him was splattered with blood. The silver she-cat slowly looked up at the tom, the sorrow in her eyes mingled with a hard determination. She knew this had to be done.

"Have you finished, Frozenstar?" She asked coldly, a flicker of hatred passing across her beautiful face.  
The red tom nodded. "You know I do not like this either, Tearpool. But it is the code given to us by our ancestors and the code we follow."  
The she-cat nodded and rose shakily to her feet. Beneath her lay curled up a pair of kits: a red-and-white tom and a striped little she-cat, both gazing around with fear and confusion.

"Deathkit and Splinterkit." She murmured. Then looked at the blood around her with sadness. "Goodbye, Blindkit and Volekit."  
Frozenstar approached the kits that lay curled beneath Tearpool's feet. A softness marked hiss face that he didn't even show when looking at his mate. "They are beautiful. Unlike those weak kits that could have never survived. Look at her," He nudged little Splinterkit, who raised her head and gazed at her father with wide eyes. Both parents knew that she could guess what had just happened. "Long legs, sharp claws. She'll be a fast runner, a swift fighter." Splinterkit blinked proudly, and flexed her claws, blinking her two silver-blue eyes. One eye had a sliver of green passing through it, something strange and rarely seen. Only the offspring of Shatterstar the Feared had such eyes.

"And him," Frozenstar continued, passing on to Deathkit. "He is a born leader. Large, muscled, swift footed." He licked the little tom's head. Deathkit stood up, showing his father how ready he was. His orange eye, like his sister silver-blue one and his father's brown one, had a sliver of green running through the middle, marking him a soon-to-be leader.

"Frozenstar?" A small, quiet voice asked as Splinterkit rose to her long legged height. "Will we ever see Volekit again?"

"And Blindkit!" Deathkit squeaked.

"No, sweetie. No one ever will. Come, we will return to the den."

A sigh rose from Splinterkit's throat as she followed her mother back to the deep hollow in the tall pine. The nursery, where all kits and queens stayed. They walked in, and Tearpool lay down on a pile of pine needles and moss. Deathkit curled up beside her, but Splinterkit remained staring out into the gloom. She wondered where her siblings had gone. Would they ever return? What was all the red liquid on the ground? And why was Tearpool so sad?

At least she had received praise from her father. He had never praised Blindkit or Volekit like that, always calling them small, useless, a threat to the Clan's safety. She missed them already. Why had Tearpool let Frozenstar take them away? There so many things she wanted to know.

"Come sleep, Splinterkit!" Tearpool called. Splinterpaw sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." She tucked herself in beside her brother, who was already snoring. Her mothers breath calmed her into a dreamless sleep.

Frozenstar sighed, cleaning his blood red claws on the grass. Being the offspring of Shatterpelt gave him a certain joy in killing, even his own kits. Now, though, he had to return to his duties. He padded around the camp surrounded by tall pines. He meowed loudly, a signal, and his deputy, Scarpelt, came trotting over. The she cat sat in front of him, dipping her head respectfully. He looked down on her with a slight disgust. She was a good deputy, but she was so badly scarred from fights with dogs she like to provoke to train the paws, she looked nearly grotesque.

"Report, Scarpelt."

"Yes. So nothing on the eastern border, though Creeperheart and Poisontail smelled something on the southern border around the river. Some other cat, a rogue."

"We'll have to get rid of it soon. Tommorow, take Poisontail and Rainstalker to hunt it down."

"Yes, Frozenstar." Scarpelt dipped her head and turned around, showing the stub of where her tail once was. "And Frozenstar?"

"Yes?"

"You're kits should soon become paws. I can train one, since Shredpaw is almost ready."

"Thank you, Scarpelt."

The she cat padded away. Frozenstar padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a shredded-up squirrel. The paws were learning well. This squirrel had definitely never been shown mercy. And neither should he.


	3. Chapter 2 - Splinterpaw's Scars

**eaglenation : Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of Sliver of Light!  
Rainstalker: Why are you so hyper, eagle? Stop bouncing off walls!  
eaglenation: Sorry, Rainstalker. It's just…*fangirl scream*  
Rainstalker: What?!  
eaglenation: The teaser for the hobbit part 2 is supposed to come out this week, **_**and**_** Tsubasa came back in Beyblade Metal Fury!  
Rainstalker: You are such a fangirl. Okay, so before eagle decides to lick the computer screen, I shall do the disclaimer. So, eaglenation does not own Warriors, only the plot and her own characters.  
eaglenation: *licks computer screen with Tsubasa's image on it*  
Rainstalker: Ew. Let's just get along with the story.**

_MurkClan_  
Leader:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with a streak of green in them

Deputy:  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.  
_Apprentice: Shredpaw (large tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

Medicine cat:**  
**Tallpine: Small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Apprentice: Crowpaw(grey she-cat with a deformed jaw)_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes  
_Apprentice: Soaringpaw (tortoishell she-cat with red eyes)__  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, pregnant with Goldeneyes kits  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother to Frozenstar's kits: Deathkit (red-and-white tom with orange eyes with a streak of green in them) and Splinterkit (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver-blue eyes with a streak of green in them.)

Splinterkit watched, wide-eyed, as the black she-cat gave birth. Tallpine, the Clan medicine cat, stood over her, rubbing her flank and whispering soothingly. The she-cat's mate, Goldeneyes, watched anxiously from the entrance. As the first kit slipped out, Splinterkit gasped in awe.

"It's tiny!" She whispered to Deathkit, who nodded, and added "This is cool!"

Moontail gasped, and a second kit slid out, a tiny white thing.

"What will you name them?" Goldeneyes whispered to his mate.

Moontail thought for a moment. "The dark brown tom will be Fallenkit." She decided.

"It sounds fierce. It'll help his survive." Goldeneyes nodded.

"And the white she-cat will be…." Moontail seemed not to have any ideas. _Why don't I give them one?_ Splinterkit thought. "Name her Vinekit!" she squeaked, before realising how stupid her idea was. Both cats turned their eyes on the tiny she-cat.

"Splinterkit! Deathkit!" Tearpool gasped in horror, seeing the kits she thought asleep peering at the scene from a dark corner of the nursery. She wrapped her tail around them and tugged them over to her side violently.

"Oops." Deathkit snickered.

Moontail winked at Goldeneyes. "Vinekit it is, then!" She confirmed, amused.

"Yes!" Splinterkit gloated, receiving a glare from her mother. "Sorry, sorry." She muttered.

"Quick, make them look presentable before Frozenstar comes for inspection!" Goldeneyes hissed, seeing their leader talking to the medicine-cat apprentice, Honeypaw. He turned and began to head over to the den.

"Quick, stand up, kits!" Moontail nosed her new-born kits to their feet. They mewled, and began to search for milk. "Shh, shh." She cautioned.  
Frozenstar entered the den, and glanced around coldly. "Where are they?"

"Here, Frozenstar." Moontail said proudly. She was used to this, Splinterkit guessed. Used to the inspection of newborn kits.  
Frozenstar glanced at Fallenkit. The kit squeaked. "Strong, thick build. Not a threat to the Clan's safety." He confirmed. "He is safe until the second-moon inspection. He will be a fine addition to the Clan." He then looked at Vinekit, and Splinterkit felt her heart beat faster. Frozenstar's gaze flickered coldly. Goldeyes' pelt slowly rose, and Moontail shivered.

"Look at this tiny piece of nothing." Frozenstar hissed. Splinterkit had never heard her father talk so cruelly. "She will take so much feeding, and what if she doesn't survive? White pelt is traitorous. She would scare away all prey." He picked the little she-cat up by her scruff and took her outside the den in three swift pawsteps. Moontail cried out in agony, and her mate stroked her flank with his tail.  
Frozenstar raised his paw, and unsheathed his claws.

"Don't watch, kits!" Tearpool cautioned, wrapping her tail around her kits tighter.  
_  
No! He can't!_ Splinterkit thought. _Not the kit I named!_ In a second, just as her father's claw was descending, she was on her long legs and bounding over her mother, speeding between her father's claw and the newborn kit. Frozenstar's eyes widened, but he had only enough time to soften his blow before he sliced his claws across the side of Splinterkit's face and down her side. Agony coursed through her veins. She had never felt anything like this before, and she could only squeak once. She fell to the ground, and lay still, waiting for the pain to pass.

"No! Tallpine!" Frozenstar meowed in panic. "Tallpine! Honeypaw!" Splinterkit watched the medicine cat through a haze, strangely numb. She felt his place cobwebs on the throbbing gash down her side, but could not say anything. She hoped Vinekit was safe.

* * *

"Why? Why would you do something so spider-brained?" Frozenstar was questioning his daughter. "Why?"

"I wanted to help Vinekit!" Splinterkit repeated for the millionth time. She could not understand Frozenstar's rage. Surely he hadn't _meant_ to harm Vinekit? At least he'd decided to give her another chance.  
Frozenstar lowered his massive head to hers, glaring at her with icy eyes. "Splinterkit, you should not have interfered! How am I supposed to make you understand the weak have no place in this Clan?!" He hissed, gesturing at her slowly healing wounds with his tail.

His claws had left a strait scar that ran across her back, from shoulder to tail. Splinterkit had never felt so unwanted in the time she healed. Even Honeypaw and Tallpine had treated her coldly! Finally, the day had come when she had come back to the nursery, expecting Tearpool's warm welcome. Instead, her mother chose to ignore her, and she would not allow her to play with the new kits. Only Deathkit treated her like before.

"I'm sorry, Frozenstar!" She cried, tears spilling down her face.

"And now, instead of punishing you as I should, I'm making you an apprentice! I should have killed you at inspection!"

"Don't you think she's been punished enough?" A voice sounded out behind Frozenstar, coming from the large grey form of Rainstalker. "She has been shunned since she received her injury." He said, his voice grave. "I believe you are overreacting, Frozenstar."

"From when can you tell me what to do?!" Frozenstar towered over the tom, spitting with fury. Rainstalker didn't blink. "You will see, you will regret not having listened to me."

"What do you know? You were only made a warrior two moons ago!"Frozenstar raised his paw, claws unsheathed, and brought it down, but Rainstalker blocked it swiftly.

"Leave alone the helpless kits, Frozenstar, and concentrate on more important matters." He said, turning back around, back to his leader, and walking away. Splinterkit's gaze trailed after him.

"You!"

Splinterkit flinched.

"Get yourself cleaned up. You're going to be an apprentice today. But don't think I'm happy about it. Your punishment isn't over!" Frozenstar stalked away, muttering under his breath.

"Apprentices! You hear that?" Deathkit cried, leaping around his sister, exited. Tearpool ran up and began to lick him proudly, then surprised Splinterkit by licking her too. Splinterkit actually felt exited then, and felt her heart begin to pound.

"Splinterkit, Deathkit, I am so proud of you." Tearpool whispered.

"We'll make you even prouder!" Splinterkit meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to fight gather beneath the Blood Rock!" Frozenstar called, and Splinterkit sensed the reluctance in his voice. He was standing on top of the blood red boulder that marked the middle of the camp clearing. All the cats began gathering together, their dark pelts blending with the trees. White kits were extremely rare in the Clan. As everyone gathered, Frozenstar continued. "I have gathered you here today for two reasons. One, the celebration of two new warriors. Please step forward, Crowpaw and Soaringpaw."

The two proud she-cats step forward, eyes glowing. Crowpaw had a deformed jaw, and was only allowed to live because she gained her injury while defending the Clan leader. Splinterkit knew the story from the older warriors. She guessed Crowpaw expected to receive a degrading warrior name.

"Soaringpaw and Crowpaw. You have learned to fight and proved yourself by bringing down a dog in your assessment. Darkfall and Pumadeath have been your mentors.  
Have they proved worthy?" Frozenstar asked their mentors, who sat beneath the rock. Both dipped their heads in agreement. Frozenstar continued. "Soaringpaw, from now on you will be known as Soaringfall." The tortoishell she-cat purred. "Crowpaw, you were allowed to live as you saved my life. However, you are still weakened by your….face." Frozenstar coninuted. "Your name will be your punishment; you will be, from this day on, known as Crowfood." The grey warrior dropped her head sadly, and then both she-cats stepped down the stone. Splinterkit could hear the tortoiseshell whispering encouragement to her sister. She jumped as she felt Frozenstar's gaze on her.

"In replacement, two new kits have gained the right to become apprentices. My own heirs, Splinterkit and Deathkit." He beckoned them forward with a flick of his tail. Both kits bounded up the rock. "Deathkit, from this day on until you receive your full name, you will be known as Deathpaw. You will be mentored by Creeperheart. She is strong and resilient, may she pass these traits on to you." Splinterkit watched anxiously as the golden she-cat reached out and ran her claw lightly across Deathpaw's shoulder, marking him her apprentice, then resting her muzzle on the scratch. Splinterkit then felt her father's gaze become icy as he turned to her. "Splinterkit, from this day on until you receive your full name, you will be known as Splinterpaw. Your mentor will be Crushjaw; he has proved himself strong, tactful and powerful. May he pass these traits on to you." He finished in a hiss, and Splinterpaw heard Tearpool purr with amusement, though she did not know why. Crushjaw stepped up and reached a claw out, running it across Splinterpaw's flank. The new 'paw flinched.  
Crushjaw then bent his head, touching his muzzle to Splinterpaw's cut. Then both mentors and apprentices stepped off the stone.

Splinterpaw licked her new wound thoughtfully. Was this what they did in other Clans? Did the mentor hurt the apprentice as a mark of hardships to come? She was ripped out of her reverie as Deathpaw swatted at her head. "Come on, Creeperheart says we can do battle training together!"

Splinterpaw purred excitedly and followed, forgetting her doubt.


	4. Chapter 3 - Rainstalker's Secret

**Rainstalker: Since eagle is busy ponaging people at a badminton tournament, I'll just do the disclaimer quickly. eaglenation does not own Warriors, only the plot and her own characters.**

*********************************************  
**_MurkClan_  
Leader:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with a streak of green in them

Deputy:  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.  
_Apprentice: Shredpaw (large tabby tom with yellow eyes)_

Medicine cat:**  
**Tallpine: Small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)  
**********************************************8

"Legs back!" Splinterpaw stuggled to tuck her long legs beneath her stomach.  
"Tail lower!" Splinterpaw hissed in pain as Crushjaw's powerful paw stomped on her tail, bringing it to the ground. The she-cat was out hunting with her mentor, and Crushjaw was immensely discontent with Splinterpaw's progress. No matter how much she tried, Crushjaw always seemed to find something wrong.  
"Haunches back! Lower yourself to the ground!" Crushjaw hissed at her. "Why is this so hard for you?"  
"Maybe ,cause I have long legs!" Splinterpaw snapped back, annoyed. Her attitude was immediately met with a strike to the back, claws unsheathed, from her mentor. She collapsed to the ground. Splinterpaw whimpered.  
Splinterpaw knew that Crushjaw was a harder mentor from the tales of other warriors who had had him. She knew that this was a part of her punishment for protecting Vinekit from her father. He couldn't just leave her alone, could he? It wasn't enough that he nearly killed her. No. She had to end up with the worst mentor.  
"I don't want to hear you speak to me like that again, are we clear?" Crushjaw hissed at her. Splinterpaw, blind with pain, nodded.  
"Get up!" He hissed, impatient. Splinterpaw got up shakily, and lowered herself back into the hunting crouch she was trying to perfect. She made sure her tail was glued to the ground this time.  
"Finally." Crushjaw hissed sarcastically. "If all our apprentices were as stupid as you, this Clan would be extinct."  
"If all the menors were as cruel as you, we would all be dead too." A voice said calmly. It was the deep voice of Rainstalker, who was standing beside a large tree with Crowfood and Blackflower.  
Crushjaw hissed. "Don't interfere, Rainstalker."  
"No, I think I will." Rainstalker hissed back with hatred. Splinterpaw sensed some old rivalry between the two of them, and wondered why it was.  
"Why are you protecting me so much?" She asked the grey tom suddenly.  
"Because you are my cousin." Rainstalker purred, amused. "And anyway, this spider-brain mentored me, too."  
_That explains a lot!_ Splinterpaw thought. Rainstalker turned back to Crushjaw, who was kneading the earth with his unsheathed claws. "Leave, if you value your life, Rainstalker."  
"And why would I listen to you?" Crushjaw spat. "You're a weakling, the son of-"  
"We understand." Rainstalker cut him off swiftly, leaving Splinterpaw curious. "Just don't treat her like prey, and I won't hurt you." He said, then turned around, padding back towards his patrol. Splinterpaw would have sworn she saw him wink at Blackflower.  
"Try that again, spider-brain." Crushjaw hissed angrily at her as the patrol left, Rainstalker in the front.  
Thanking StarClan for the invention of older cousins like Rainstalker, Splinterpaw crouched back down, and this time Crushjaw nodded.  
"Let's pretend that leaf is a black squirrel. I'd like to see you catch it." Crushjaw challenged, scoffing.  
Splinterpaw stalked forward on her long legs, leaned back and unsheathed her claws, then pounced. Her strong leap took her about three tail-lengths to far in front of the large leaf.  
"No, you stupid spider-brain!" Crushjaw snarled. "I don't care how fast you can run if you can't catch a single unfortunate leaf!"  
Splinterpaw sighed and returned to her original spot, dropping back into her crouch.  
"Go." Crushjaw hissed. Splinterpaw repeated what she had done before, this time making her jumps smaller. She landed squarely on the leaf, and Crushjaw muttered something under his breath and nodded. "Better, but still horrible." He growled, which Splinterpaw guessed was as much a praise as she would get.

Blackflower purred, running her tail along Rainstalker's back. "You really hate these rules, don't you?" She asked.  
Rainstalker nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. I do. I pity the soul of that Splinterpaw, for many reasons."  
"We'll have kits like that soon." Blackflower whispered.  
"Isn't it time you moved into the nursery?" Rainstalker purred, amused.  
"I want to serve my Clan as long as possible." Blackflower countered fiercely. "I can still fight, remember?"  
Rainstalker nuzzled her, purring loudly.  
"Excuse me, but this is a bit awkward to me, okay?" Crowfood growled from behind them. "We're on a patrol, not a night stroll." The grey she-cat muttered.  
"Right." Rainstalker pulled away from his mate, amused. "Let's go patrol the borders to the horseplace."  
"Thank you. It seems your more loyal to your mate than your Clan!" Crowfood spat with sarcasm.  
"You're a typical MurkClan cat." Rainstalker commented.  
"And that is what you should be. Maybe being half ShadowClan meddled with your brain?"  
Rainstalker opened his mouth to reply, but Blackflower intercepted.  
"You're right, Crowfood. He should be more loyal."  
Rainstalker sighed. He could just vaguely remember another Clan scent, and feel his mother's rasping tongue. But that may have just been a muddled mind. It was a running joke amongst others he was half from another Clan, as his father, Frozenstar's brother, had brought him in when he was just a kit. The elder warriors said he smelled like Clan, but not. No one knew his mother, so some thought there may be other Clans than MurkClan.  
"Crowfood, no one knows where I come from, but my heart is MurkClan." Rainstalker said finally.

Splinterpaw trudged to the fresh-kill pile and deposited her second kill of the day, a large hawk she had brought down with Crushjaw. Then she picked up a small mouse and walked to the centre of the dark MurkClan clearing, where she tucked her head under her paw and stared at the mouse. Behind her, she could hear Frozenstar talking to Spidersong and Scarpelt. She pricked her ears when her mind registered the word 'intruder' and she listened in.  
"We scented it again!" Spidersong was saying. "Unmistakably Clan, I'm sure of it."  
"And you're sure this wasn't just a rogue?" Frozenstar meowed anxiously.  
"No, it was Clan." Spidersong said. Splinterpaw heard the shift of paws and guessed Frozenstar had turned around to face his deputy.  
"This must be addressed as soon as possible. Thank you, Spidersong. You may leave."  
Splinterpaw busied herself with chewing on her mouse as Sidersong padded past her to the warriors den. She craned her neck to listen for more.  
"Let's go to my hollow, Scarpelt." Her father said and she heard the leader and his deputy pad away. Splinterpaw sighed, and finished off her mouse. _What could that have possibly meant? _She wondered. Someone nudged her and she looked up to see Deathpaw's mischievous eyes. She guessed he had been eavesdropping too.  
"Can you imagine the look on Frozenstar's face if we brought him a _Clan_ cat?"  
Splinterpaw jumped with excitement, catching on to her brother's thoughts. "Yeah, everyone knows cats from other Clans are just a myth!" She exclaimed. "If we proved them wrong….."  
"Yeah, yeah!" Deathpaw agreed, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Tonight, when all the warriors are asleep, we'll sneak out, okay?"  
"Oh yeah!" Splinterpaw confirmed, flicking her tail with anticipation. Tonight, she would make Frozenstar proud.


	5. Chapter 4 - Frozenstar's Ambition

_**eaglenation: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! So Rainstalker, are you exited to be a daddy?  
Rainstalker: Yes, I am, actually. Though they are being born into MurkClan…  
eaglenation: Hey, hey! You're a MurkClan cat!  
Rainstalker: I know, I know.  
eaglenation: Anyway, guys, I'm leaving for Florida *squeal* next week, so I won't be able to update for a week. I know, I know you love me 'cause I'm amazing, but that's how it is.  
Rainstalker: You are soooo full of yourself.  
eaglenation: Whatever. *Rolls eyes* Anyway, I don't own the Warriors series, only the plot and my own characters.  
**___

_**  
MurkClan**_  
**Leader:**  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with a streak of green in them

**Deputy:**  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.

**Medicine cat:****  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
****Warriors:**  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw__  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

**Queens:**  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)

************************************

"Psssst, Splinterpaw!" Deathpaw's voice made Splinterpaw jerk to her feet. Why was he waking her in the middle of the night? It must be something urgent.  
"What is it? Dog attack?" She yelped.  
"No, no!" Deathpaw purred with amusement. "We're going to find the Clan cat, remember? Now shhh so we don't wake Dogpaw and Reflexionpaw."  
Memory came flooding back to Splinterpaw as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that fogged up her mind. "Right. Sorry." She padded after Deathpaw out of the apprentice hollow, which was nestled in the roots of a tall pine. They crept silently out of camp, keeping a keen eye out for any late-night patrols. As they crept through the bushes and under hanging creepers, Splinterpaw felt extiement flood her veins. An adventure. Finally, something to prove her worth.  
"Do you know where Spidersong smelled the scent?" She hissed to Deathpaw  
"Yeah, by the Black Cliffs."  
"Okay, so to the Black Cliffs we go." Splinterpaw whispered as she followed Deathpaw's scent in the pitch black. She could hardly see a thing in the murk and through the fog that often clung to the ground during the nights of greenleaf. She'd only been to the Black Cliffs once before, on a hunting trip, when Crushjaw had forced her to leap down the cliffs in order to catch a lizard, so her memory was as foggy as the night.

As the fog cleared up, Splinterpaw knew they had reached the Cliffs. A strong, musky smell drifted through her nostrils. She could see the stars in the sky, the ancestors that made it past Shade and into the heavens.  
"Ugh, how can anyone smell anything here?" Deathpaw muttered, perplexed. Splinterpaw shrugged, and lifted her head, taking a long whiff of air. Spidersong and had been right. A strong cat-scent was on the wind, but it wasn't rogue, and definatley not kittypet. It smelled of leafy trees and pines, of moss and something else, like the air after a thunderstorm.  
"Wow, it smells kind of like us!" She exclaimed, then lowered her voice. "I mean, like fresh-kill and trees." She whispered.  
"You can smell it?" Deathpaw asked, padding over to where Splinterpaw stood.  
"Yeah, it's really fresh."  
Deathpaw smelled the air again. "Yeah, it does! Like it was here-" He cut off and pricked his ears. "Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"A rustling. In the branches of that pine."  
Splinterpaw pricked her ears. Sure enough, something rustled again. "It must be a squirrel."  
Deathpaw padded over to the pine, and looked up. "No, the smell! It's the strongest here!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
"Cats in trees? That's absurd."  
"Well, it's the only possibility!" Deathpaw countered. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called up.  
No answer. The silence seemed almost eerie, and Splinterpaw shivered.  
"Hello? We won't hurt you!"  
All of a sudden, Splinterpaw had a sense of foreboding. Were they really going to take on this cat themselves? What if it was an adult tom?  
"Deathpaw, maybe we should't…"  
"Come on, are you lizard-hearted?" Deathpaw sneered. "It's up there, so it's obviously hiding."  
_Maybe he's right_, Splinterpaw thought. They were strong fighters. They could do this. She would make Frozenstar proud. She could show him she respected his code. If they brought him a Clan cat, maybe he'll actually be proud of her.  
"Actually, I'm not afraid of you." A confident voice hissed through the foliage. A head of the yellowest colour Splinterpaw had ever seen on a cat poked through. "Not of you two runts."  
"Who are you?" Splinterpaw unsheathed her claws, attempting to look threatening.  
"I'm Sparkpaw. Are you rogues?" The cat said, leaping down the tree lithely. His fur was spiky, sticking out in random angles like he had been shocked. His eyes were electric blue, and he seemed at ease and confident.  
"Rogues?!" Deathpaw hissed, and leaped at the tom, pinning him down. "Do rogues fight like this? Or this?" He clawed at the other tom's stomach.  
"But…you can't possibly be…"  
"Clan? We are. MurkClan."  
"MurkClan? I've never heard of there being more than four Clans by the lake! Unless you count SkyClan and BloodClan, but….." The tom shook Deathpaw off in a swift movement and slashed at his face. Deathpaw, swift as a snake, dodged and had Sparkpaw down once again.  
"Wow, you do fight Clan! What are your names?"  
"Answer me, what are you doing in our territory?" Splinterpaw hissed. How dare he intrude on their territory?  
"You're territory? I thought I was near the mountains!"  
"You're in MurkClan forest!"  
"You mean you live in this stinky, dank place? It's worse than ShadowClan!" Sparkpaw seemed appalled. _Is he making fun of us or serious? This is where we live! It's beautiful!_ Or was it? For the first time, Splinterpaw looked at the forest differently. The trees were tall and menacing, and creepers did snatch at you if you didn't pay attention. There were many treacherous crevices and holes, as well as tall, sharp boulders. But then, how could it be different?  
"So there are such things as other Clans?!" Splinterpaw exclaimed finally. "Like, seriously? Do they have the Warrior code, that says to fight for your Clan and kits too weak are killed?"  
"Well, not the kit killing part, but yeah." Sparkpaw slipped out of Deathpaw's grasp. Splinterpaw sat back. How could a Clan live with weak kits? Weren't they vulnerable to attacks? Didn't the queens ever run out of food?  
"So, why are you here if you didn't know about us? Didn't you come to threaten us?" Deathpaw asked, keeping a wary eye on Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw laughed, then sheepish embarrassment crept into his blue eyes.  
"Actually, I'm lost."  
Splinterpaw purred loudly. "Oh!" What a spider-brain.  
"Then scram. Our warrior code tells us to kill intruders. We could fetch our warrior names with your dead body." Deathpaw said suddenly. Splinterpaw glanced at her brother. He seemed so…..firece, all of a sudden.  
"But….I…oh." Sparkpaw looked almost sad. "I have no clue where to go. At least tell me your names!"  
"I'm Splinterpaw. And this is Deathpaw." Splinterpaw said, but was cut off by a harsh voice, one that made her tremble.  
"You're giving your names to a stranger?"  
Oh no.  
Frozenstar.

"Well, well. You caught the intruder." In a single bound, Frozenstar had tossed Sparkpaw to the ground with a cry. "Splinterpaw, Deathpaw, good job."  
Behind Frozenstar, Rainstalker, Crushjaw, Spidersong and Pumadeath creeped out, eyes glinting in colours of red and purple.  
Deathpaw dipped his head proudly. "Thank you." Then he whispered to Splinterpaw "told you so!"  
"Crushjaw, take this abomination to the camp and get what you can out of him. The location of the other Clans. If there are any other of these cats here."  
"With pleasure, Frozenstar." Crushjaw picked up Splinterpaw in his mouth, not caring where his teeth hit the young tom's fur. Sparkpaw looked around with eyes wide with fear. Splinterpaw shivered violently. What quarrel did her father have with the apprentice?  
"Let him go!" She squeaked.  
"Excuse me?" Frozenstar turned his massive head on her. "You've interfered with me once, Splinterpaw. Is it not enough?" Splinterpaw looked hopefully at Rainstalker. The tom was shaking his head, eyes full of sorrow. He was powerless.  
"He got lost, Frozenstar!" She hissed, fur rising on end. "You have no right to take him!"  
She could see the gratefulness mixed in Sparkpaw's eyes.  
"Splinterpaw, hold your tongue!" Frozenstar growled. "Come back to camp now, and take a well derived rest." He turned to Deathpaw. Deathpaw glanced at Splinterpaw apologetically.

Nestled in her bed, Splinterpaw could not find comfort. She could hear Sparkpaw's whimpers from the leaders den, Shade know what they were doing to him. There was something so profoundly _wrong_ about what Frozenstar was planning. He had no right to claim another cat's life, mostly one so young. It was her fault she didn't warn Sparkpaw earlier.  
Deathpaw was snoring in his bed. He had seemed so proud of his father's praise. But Splinterpaw knew from the look in his eyes that he felt at fault too.  
"Splinterpaw." A voice hissed through the gloom.  
"Rainstalker! What in the name of Shade?..."  
"Listen. Come here and listen."  
She crept towards Rainstalker, over the other apprentices. Sneaking out twice in a night. A record. Rainstalker pressed his nose against her pelt. "Listen to what Frozenstar is saying."  
Splinterpaw listened.  
"Tell me where the other Clans are!" _Slash._  
"No! Not for your perversely wrong plans!" Sparkpaw hissed. _Slash._  
Sparkpaw whimpered.  
"The Clans are corrupted, you spider-brained apprentice!" Scarpelt shrieked. _Slash._  
"I will never help you! Not on my life!"  
"This life will end soon anyway."  
Splinterpaw was trembling. "Oh Rainstalker, we have to help him!"  
"I know, Splinterpaw. But not me. You must."  
"Why?" It seemed, somehow, that if it was Splinterpaw's fault that Sparkpaw was in this mess, she must help him. But why couldn't Rainstalker help?  
"Because if I leave, Frozenstar will kill Blackflower and my kits."  
"Oh. But I don't know…."  
"Follow your instincts, Splinterpaw. My father did. And his blood runs in yours."  
"He'll be dead by tomorrow." Splinterpaw trembled. "There is nothing I can do."  
"Not if I can help it. Promise me. At first dawnrise, I will distract Frozenstar. Then is your chance. Warn the other Clans-"  
"So they do exist!"  
"Yes, you spider-brain! Warn them Frozenstar is preparing to invade them!"  
"How do you know this?"  
"From a prophecy! Now shhhh and pretend you're asleep. Tommorow, you must use those swift legs of yours too flee. Sparkpaw will be weak, so he will need your help. You must run like the wind, Splinterpaw."  
"Why me?"  
"I received a prophecy from my father! _A shattered legacy will fuel the spark's blaze that will melt the frozen hearts of those too blind to see._ Splinterpaw, you're Shatterstar's legacy! You must do this."  
Yes. Yes she must. Splinterpaw agreed. She must know how life was in other Clans. And is they were as beautiful as Sparkpaw made them sound, then they were worth saving, even if it meant betraying her father. Even Deathpaw.  
"Get a rest, Splinterpaw, even if it will be short. Remember, as much as you never had a father, I love you, cousin." He ushered her to her nest.  
"Thanks, Rainstalker." Splinterpaw felt a profound gratefulness to this cat, even if she knew so little about him.  
"Rest, Splinterpaw. Shatterstar's legacy."  
"Goodnight, Clan's last hope."  
She heard one last _slash_, then Rainstalker's purr, and then she heard the voices that she had not heard in moons: Those of Blindkit and Volekit. "We give you courage, Splinterpaw. Courage to run with the legs that saved you."  
"I shall." And she slept.


	6. Chapter 5 - Luke's Help

eaglentation: Hello, my dear minions-er-readers. I am leaving for Florida on Monday, so I made today's chapter an especially delightful feast.  
Rainstalker: Are you sure you haven't seen two much Pokémon recently? You sound like Cilan.  
eaglenation : Nonsense, my speech is a delightful fragrance.  
Rainstalker: Great StarClan. Those episodes are seriously getting into her brain.  
eaglenation: I assure you they didn't. I'm just teasing.  
Rainstalker: Sure. And cats can fly. Just, let's get along with it. eaglenation does not own Warriors, only the plot and her own characters.

_MurkClan_  
Leader:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with a streak of green in them

Deputy:  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.

Medicine cat:**  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw__  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with a streak of green in them)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)

****************************************

"It is time, Splinterpaw." The whisper of her long lost sibling woke Splinterpaw with a jolt. She must have slept for several hours, as the sun was high on the horizon." But where was Raistalker? Was he not supposed to help her?  
But no, she remembered. He was supposed to start the diversion. But when? She might as well get ready for the journey. She only hoped Rainstalker had been able to postpone Sprakpaw's death.  
Splinterpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. The only cat there was Crowfood, chewing awkwardly with her twisted jaw. She picked up a mouse and ley down.  
"Aren't you supposed to hunt first?" Crowfood asked.  
"Frozenstar said I can rest today, for catching that other cat." Splinterpaw lied quickly, since Frozenstar was not around.  
"Lucky. I wish I had a father that was Clan leader." Crowfood sighed.  
_No, you don't_. Splinterpaw thought. "I'm sure Brokenwing is proud of you." She said instead. Crowfood snorted. "Yeah, a daughter like me with a twisted jaw. In my dreams."  
"I think you're an awesome warrior." Splinterpaw felt a sudden urge to comfort the degraded she-cat. Crowfood's face lit up.  
"You do? Thanks Splinterpaw. Your father should be proud."  
_Yeah, but he isn't._ Suddenly, she heard a loud cat screech. She could recognize the voice. Rainstalker.  
Her cue.  
"Fox! Fox!" Raistalker hissed, bounding into the clearing. Shredheart and Scarpelt ran out of the leader's den. They must have been guarding Sparkpaw, which meant he was still alive.  
"Fox! Out near the creeper bushes!" Raistalker hissed again. She could smell fox from where she sat, and she hoped it was just dung, and a real fox had not made in into camp. Rainstalker caught her eye and mouthed "Now." She nodded. She could only be thankful to the mysterious tom for providing her a reason to leave the Clan.  
Shredheart and Scarpelt, as well as Crowfood and Shadowclaw, ran out of the clearing after Rainstalker without further ado. Splinterpaw was left alone in the clearing. Silently, she crept towards the leaders hollow, which was in the largest tree beside the Blood Rock. Peeking inside, she spotted Sparkpaw's yellow fur, matted with blood. He was trembling, but as he lifted his head, Splinterpaw caught resentment and un-broken pride in his electric blue eyes. He stood up in a swift bound. Splinterpaw felt a stone lift from her heart. He had more energy than she thought.  
"What are you doing?" He hissed, and she could hear the pain in his voice. His pelt was covered in deep scratches and one of his eyes was completely close, a scratch running down the eyelid and turning down one corner of Sparkpaw's mouth. One of his paws seemed limp, and he held it above the ground.  
"I'm getting you out of here. Quick before anyone comes back and sees us leaving."  
"I can't let you do this!"  
"Too bad, I'll make you." Splinterpaw padded up to him and let him lean against her momentarily. She was glad for that mouse earlier. "Do you think you have enough strength to make it past the border?"  
"I think so. Thank you, Splinterpaw."  
"Don't thank me. I'm doing this as much for myself as for you." Splinterpaw hissed . Here's the plan. You have to run as fast as you can all the way to the border. Past there, we'll be able to slow down if no one sees us. Now, come on!"  
Sparkpaw leaning against her, she burst out of the clearing. Sparkpaw seemed fast enough, and managed to keep up with her, even while limping. They burst into the trees around the camp and tore through the bushes, Sparkpaw's blood making a trail on the ground. They would be able to track them, Splinterpaw thought. They're only chance was to outrun her Clanmates. She could hear the growling of a fox. So Rainstalker had actually lured a fox into camp. She had to thank him for that. It must have taken a huge risk. But it minimised his chances of being suspected. All this while, Sparkpaw and Splinterpaw ran, the hardest they could. A few times, Sparkpaw faltered and Splinterpaw had to help him by half carrying him. But as they ran past the Black Cliffs, Splinterpaw began to smell the border. They were going to make it without being seen!  
Suddenly, a shape bounded before her, amber fur catching the sunlight. "I knew you were a useless one." Goldeneyes hissed.  
"Goldeneyes! Let us go!"  
"You're a traitor, Splinterpaw. Just like your uncle." Goldeneyes spat, blocking her path.  
"My uncle?"  
"I always knew Racingwind was a traitor. It's a good thing your father killed him when he became leader."  
"What?!"  
"He abandoned his Clan, Splinterpaw! He left and came back with that Rainkit."  
"Rainstalker? No way! You're lying! Let us past, Goldeneyes."  
Goldeneyes hesitated. "No, I'm sorry, Splinterpaw. That little whelp has valuable information. He pointed his tail at Sparkpaw. Then he opened his mouth in a yowl. Splinterpaw hissed. In a matter of seconds, a patrol would be here. Goldeneyes was advancing on her, and he aimed a swipe at her head. She had to fight a Clanmate. She had no choice.  
"What about Vinekit, Goldeneyes? What about your daughter?" Splinterpaw said suddenly.  
Goldeneyes faltered. "V-Vinekit?"  
"I saved her! I saved her and I wear the scars to prove it!" Splinterpaw hated using her act in this way, but she could see in Goldeneyes amber eyes that he was remembering. She was right when he dipped his head and stepped away. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid."  
Splinterpaw heard steps thunder through the trees. She nudged Sparkpaw and they flew away from Goldeneyes. Behind her, she could hear Goldeneyes yowling "They're getting away! The traitors!" She hoped he was misleading them, but she doubted it. Pawsteps roared behind her as Sparkpaw faltered. She heaved his hurt paw up on her shoulder and sprang forward, half-dragging the tom. She ran with all he might. Soon, she bounded past the border, but she did not stop. She ran and she ran, and soon the pawsteps behind her fell away. But still she ran, muscels screaming with protest. Branches slashed across her face, brambles and creepers snagged at her fur. Suddenly, the trees stopped, giving way to large meadow. Before her rose a strange, cube-like thing, white and blue. Behind it, logs were stacked one on top of the other. She saw the strangest creatures behind the logs, huge and brown with long necks and strange black paws.  
"The horseplace!" Sparkpaw exclaimed, lowering himself to the ground with a groan. He was shaking and his pelt felt hot and feverish. "I know where we are!"  
"Are you okay, Sparkpaw?" Splinterpaw said anxiously.  
"I'm awful tired and my back hurts."  
"Can you open your eye?" Splinterpaw asked, gesturing to his eyes with her tail. She collapsed to the ground next to Sparkpaw, panting.  
"No. I think…." Sparkpaw grimaced with pain. The ground around him was becoming red with blood. "I think I lost it."  
"Oh no!" Splinterpaw hissed. "I can't believe my father would do that."  
"That red tom is your…father?" Sparkpaw trembled at the memory.  
"Yeah." Splinterpaw admitted. "I'm not like him. I don't want to be like him." She promised.  
"What about that hideous she-cat? The one covered in scars?"  
"That was Scarpelt, his deputy."  
"Yeah, she was the one that did this—" Sparkpaw suddenly dissolved in a fit of coughing. He seemed unable to catch his breath. Splinterpaw jumped to her paws and rubbed his back, trying to do what she could to help him. "We're gonna have to sleep here." She said when he finally finished coughing. She helped him stand and they walked over to a hollow log beside the enormous white cube thing. "You rest, Sparkpaw. I'll go find some fresh kill and cobwebs."  
"Thanks, Splinterpaw." Sparkpaw heaved himself into the log and closed his eyes. Before drifting off, he murmured "I've never slept so close to a barn before. Watch out for any dogs." Then he sighed and slept. Splinterpaw made sure he was still breathing and headed away. There was a strong smell of mouse coming from the 'barn', so she followed it. Careful for any sign of dog or twoleg, she crept into the barn. The floor was covered in hay, and there was a stack of it near one wall. Splinterpaw wondered what it was for. The smell of mouse was coming from under all the hay, and so she walked up to it carefully. With a single swipe of her paw, she caught two mice escaping from under the hay. In a corner, she caught sight of some cobwebs, and clambered a bit up the haystack. She grabbed the cobwebs in her mouth and was crawling back down when the hay moved under her. She was suddenly caught under a mass of dried grass, and struggled, but could not find her way out. _So this is how I die_. She thought. _I make it halfway, then get stuck under all this hay_. Suddenly, a firm mouth clamped around her and gently brought her back to the barn floor. Thankfully, Splinterpaw looked up into the eyes of a broad shouldered black tom. The tom blinked and said, "You'd better watch where you're going next time."  
"Thanks." Splinterpaw sighed. He was not threatening her. Finally, someone who did not hate her.  
"Why'd you need those cobwebs, young'un?" The tom asked.  
"My friend." Splinterpaw explained. "He's really hurt."  
"Oh. Is he alright? I know a bit here and there 'bout medicine, so maybe I can help." The tom offered. He was a younger tom, and handsome too. His eyes blazed with a strong amber gaze.  
"You could? Thanks!" Splinterpaw said gratefully.  
"What's your name? I'm Luke." The tom said pleasantly as Splinterpaw lead him to the log where Sparkpaw was sleeping. "I'm Splinterpaw."  
"Oh! You're from those there Clans?" Luke's eyes blazed with interest.  
"Yeah. I'm from MurkClan. Or atleast was."  
"What happened?" Luke asked, genuine concern in his eyes.  
And so Splinterpaw told her story, from beginning to end. While she did, Luke tended to Sparkpaw. He did seem to know a lot about herbs and medicine, and Splinterpaw wondered if he's ever met another medicine cat before. When she finished her tale, Luke sat back on his haunches. "Well, that there's done." He said, glancing at Sparkpaw's still sleeping body, now covered in cobwebs and herbs. "Mighty sad story there, young'un." He added. "I can tell you, the closest way to that Clan would be to cross the Thunderpath and follow it from there. I know those cats well, the ThunderClan cats.  
"Oh! Is that what they're called?" Splinterpaw.  
"I believe so." Luke confirmed. Beside him, Sparkpaw groaned and opened his eyes. "Did you find anything to eat? I as hungry as a fox!"  
"Yeah, we did." Splinterpaw purred, slipping a mouse under Sparkpaw's nose. Sparkpaw devoured it noisily.  
"Well, if he's eatin', that's usually a good sign." Luke said. "You two probably better'd rest up if you're to continue that journey of yours. I'll come check on this litte young'un tomorrow."  
"Names Sparkpaw. Thanks for healing me." Sparkpaw mumbled through mouthfuls.  
"Good meetin' you. Mighty luck on getting home. You're nearly there, youngun's." Luke got up and jumped out of the log. The sky was getting dark, and Splinterpaw's muscles were aching.  
"You want the rest of my mouse? I already had one." She asked Sparkpaw. The tom looked at her with those big blue eyes, and Splinterpaw's heart fluttered. "Normally, I would say no, but I'm ravenous." Sparkpaw admitted. Splinterpaw passed him the mouse and closed one eye, watching the sunset with her other. The orange sun cast a glow on the sliver of green in her eye, and for a second, a sliver of light could be seen glowing over Splinterpaw. Then she closed her other eyes and dozed off, leaving the sun to continue its decent over the horizon.

************************************************

"Did you see that?" Dovewing exclaimed from the ThunderClan leaders den. Lionstar raised his golden head from his position on the ground, craning it to see better. "Yes, I did. A beam of light. I wonder if it is an omen." He whispered to himself. He looked at his deputy thoughtfully. "It may be a signal from StarClan on where Sparkpaw went. We will send out a search party tomorrow."  
"Yes, Lionstar." Dovewing dipped her head and padded out of the den, sitting beside her mate Bumblestripe by the fresh-kill pile. "Did you see it too?"  
"See what?" Bumblestripe asked.  
"That sliver of light, somewhere above the horseplace."  
"Honestly, I think those kits drove you insane." Bumblestripe purred. "Good thing Lionstar finally made them apprentices."  
"Yes." Dovewing perched her head on Bumblestripe's back. "Good thing." She half closed her eyes happily; glad her Clan was peaceful at last. But peace never lasted long in the Clans, and she doubted it would this time.  
And how right she was.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lionstar's Rescue

**eaglenation : Hello, my faithful minions! To reward your loyalty to my little MinionClan, I decided to open a contest!  
Rainstalker: *sarcastically* Wow, you are so kind.  
eaglenation: Yeah! It's an OC contest!  
Rainstalker: eagle needs a paw/warrior that will befriend Splinterpaw on arrival to the Clans.  
eaglenation: To win, you must guess the following question: Who is the cat in Splinterpaw's dream at the end of the chapter? Hint: He has been mentioned once before.  
Rainstalker: He is related t-  
eaglenation: Shut up! It's supposed to be hard! The first three winners can PM me with a cat that they created (his personality, gender, looks, warrior/apprentice name, etc.), and I will choose the one I like best. He will be a main character! Yay!  
Rainstalker: Enjoy! eaglenation does not own Warriors, only the plot and her own characters.  
eaglenation: Review your answers!**

*****************************************

_MurkClan_  
Leader:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with streaks of green in them

Deputy:  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.

Medicine cat:**  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeypaw (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with streaks of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw__  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with streaks of green in them, disappeared from Clan)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)

"Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw, wake up!" Splinterpaw hissed. No reaction came from her spiky-furred partner in crime. Panic set in in her mind. She should never have gone to sleep, she should have stayed and watched over him.  
"Sparkpaw!" She hissed louder. "Come on, Sparkpaw." She received no reaction. If the worst happened, her whole quest would be useless.  
"Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw! HEY! MOUSEBRAINPAW!" She howled.  
"What? Huh? Splinterpaw?" Her friend cracked his eye open, revealing that one electric blue eye. The other was still swollen over and covered in scratches, though it looked better than the other day thanks to Luke.  
"Don't call me a mousebrain." He groaned and staggered to his feet slowly, stronger than the day before.  
"We slept for almost a day." Splinterpaw warned. "We need to get going, or we're going to be caught."  
Sparkpaw groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." He took a tentative step, then grinned. "Hey, it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday!"  
"Yeah, we'd better thank Luke before we leave."  
"We should." Sparkpaw agreed.

They padded out of the log slowly, and Splinterpaw found she was well rested. No weariness weighed her down and she felt giddy, like a kit. It was like the escape had never happened and she was waking back up in the apprentice den, ready for a new days training.  
But that wasn't the case.  
Not at all.

They neared the barn, and they were met by an energetic Luke, who bounded off the haystack and purred, licking them both on the heads.  
"All healed up 'ere, youn'uns?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to you. We're gonna be on our way now."  
"I know. Great luck, and mighty fresh prey." Luke said. "I'll miss you pair o' kits."  
"Well miss you too Jack. You may have saved Sparkpaw's life."  
"I have a feelin' in my gut that your quest will succeed. And I'm never wrong." Luke grinned. "Well, better be off now, I gotta catch me some prey. You'd better lea-"

A vicious sound came from outside, one that sent chills down Splinterpaw's spine and made Sparkpaw whimper in fear. The meow of an angry cat. A cat hunting. A cat killing.

"Frozenstar! Run!" Splinterpaw screamed. "Come on, Luke!"  
Luke whirled around, a vicious look on his handsome face. "I can fight 'em, young'un. You run. They won't hurt a warrior like me!"  
"Warrior?" Splinterpaw mewed, startled out of fleeing.  
"Yep, I was 'n' apprentice! M'name was Lichenpaw at a point! But I never fit in. So I left. I like this life better! Now run!"  
"Luke, no!"  
"I still can fight!" Luke roared, an unearthly sound. He turned and ran out of the barn, too swift for a barn cat. Now some things make sense, atleast. Splinterpaw thought.  
"Sparkpaw, come on!" She nudged her friend and they burst out of the barn, running with all their strength. They ran again, and Sparkpaw kept stumbling, tired. Fresh blood stained the cobwebs around his chest.

Sparkpaw couldn't resist turning around, one final time. Luke was fighting Crushjaw, but he wasn't alone; He was being helped by three other barn cats she hadn't seen before. She was also relieved not to see many cats in the patrol; it was only Frozenstar, Crushjaw, Pumadeath and Poisontail, the best trackers of MurkClan. That did not give Splinterpaw hope at all.  
"Splinterpaw, come on!" Sparkpaw yowled, startling her. She whirled and ran after him, helping him every so often. She heard a roar of anger, Frozenstar meowing "They're getting away!" Crushjaw hit Luke, who went flying backwards, and sprang towards Splinterpaw and Sparkpaw. They scrambled to run, but Sparkpaw fell to the ground, whimpering.  
"Leave me, Splinterpaw!"  
"No! This was all for you!"  
"I can't go on!"

Crushjaw was coming nearer. Splinterpaw rose to her long-legged height, prepared to face her former mentor. They crashed in a tangle of bodies, kicking and flailing. Crushjaw pinned her down, hissing. He dug his claws into her viciously, and all Splinterpaw could do was struggle again, against his weight and the pain. He neared his long fangs to her throat and she knew it was all over. Her quest, her life, Sparkpaw's life, Rainstalker's hope, her dreams, the prophecy…

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her and Crushjaw screeched. A huge golden tom was standing on top of him, clawing at his belly with his hind legs. Splinterpaw rose painfully to her feet, grateful to her savior.  
Sparkpaw, who was still panting on his side, yelled "Lionstar!" Happily. Lionstar, hugh? _So it was another Clan leader_. Splinterpaw thought. She watched the toms grapple. She noticed that as many scarlet scratched appeared on Crushjaw's flank, Lionstar remained un-wounded.

From behind him, four more cats burst forward, running towards the battling cats and helping Luke's barn cats push the MurkClan cats away by sheer force. Splinterpaw noticed, sort-of proud, that each MurkClan cat was pushing away his or her opponents; stronger than both the new cats and the barn cats put together. In front of her, Crushjaw and Lionstar continued to grapple.

Finally, Lionstar tossed Crushjaw away, powerful as a puma. She heard Frozenstar howl and pelt towards Lionstar, flying through the air and landing on his back. Lionstar threw him off, angry and strong. Lionstar moved his head to see Splinterpaw.  
"You!" He spat, hatred rising in his voice.  
"Me." Splinterpaw hissed back.  
"You are no longer my kin!"  
"Good." Splinterpaw replied.

Lionstar pinned Frozenstar beneath him. Though Lionstar was smaller than the red tom, Frozenstar could not throw him off.  
"So there are other Clans than the ones by the lake." Lionstar hissed. "What kind of Clan are you?!"  
"The one that will destroy you!" Frozenstar grabbed Lionstar with his claws, and heaved him away. "I vow to you; We will come back and claim what is ours! I will destroy the Clans!"  
Lionstar laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Frozenstar called to his patrol and they bolted away from the farm. Splinterpaw felt herself fading away, suddenly, weariness washing over her. Soft, strong jaws closed around her body, and Lionstar murmered, "Rest, young one." And she felt him pad away. Slowly, she closed her eyes, forgetting pain, forgetting everything.

She padded across a meadow. The sun was bright, the flowers bloomed. In the middle of the meadow stood a large grey tom, speckled with white. He resembled someone she knew, but she could not remember who. Turning his head, she saw his face, covered in scars. One of his ears was almost missing, but his eyes glowed with a friendly amber light. He had long legs and did not seem threatening, in fact, he purred as she drew near.

"Welcome, Shatterstar's legacy."  
"Who are you?" Splinterpaw cocked her head.  
"I am a friend."  
"But what is your name?"  
"I am He Who Runs With the Wind."  
"No, seriously." Splinterpaw rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
"That is not important," The tom purred, amused. "What is important is that you have an important destiny."  
"So I've been told." Who was this cat?  
"You, my friend, are only a stepping stone. One that rises above the others. But to do that, you must renounce your legacy."  
Splinterpaw growled, irritated. "I never wanted to be Shatterstar's descendant! Why is all this so important to MurkClan? I am myself! Not some rugged old she-cat!"  
The cat cocked his head, and suddenly, Splinterpaw saw two streaks of green in his amber eyes. Like her own.  
"Then follow yourself, and do not dwell on your actions."  
The cat began to grow transparent, the spring air vanish. "Wait! Are you a MurkClan cat?"  
"I am more than that." He replied, and turned away, closing his eyes. Then he sprang into a run, streaking away from her at the speed of the wind.

The meadow vanished as Splinterpaw woke.


	8. Updated Allegiances

_**Updated Allegiances:**_

MurkClan  
Leader:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with streaks of green in them

Deputy:  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.

Medicine cat:**  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeyooze (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with streaks of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw__  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with streaks of green in them, disappeared from Clan)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes

_ThunderClan:_  
Leader:  
Lionstar: golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
Deputy:**  
**Dovewing: grey she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat:  
Jayfeather: tabby grey tom with blind blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Greenpaw (black she-cat with orange eyes)_  
**  
**Warriors:  
Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat  
Molestrike: brown and cream tom  
Amberfur: grey she-cat with orange eyes  
Fernheart: tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Speckledpaw (tortoishell tom with blue eyes)_  
Larkfeather: black she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Galepaw (beautiful cream she-cat with orange eyes)_  
Mosspelt: grey tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Vaporpaw (grey-and-white she-cat)_  
Cloudtail: white tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Sparkpaw (bright yellow tom with blue eyes)_  
Bluedapple: blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
Bumblestripe: tabby grey tom  
_Apprentice: Poolpaw (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)_  
Dewdrop: grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Slashedeye: scarred brown tom with green eyes  
Squirrelheart: tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
Sparklefur: beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes.  
Thornclaw: brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Lightpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.)_  
Owleyes: red tom with large orange eyes.  
**  
**Queens:  
Cinderheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionstar's kits: Hollykit (black she-cat with amber eyes) and Echokit (fiery gold she-cat with white paws and green eyes)  
Ivypool: grey tabby she-cat, pregnant with Molestrike's kits  
Squirrelflight: tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother to Thornclaw's kits: Flowingkit (long-furred cream she-cat with amber eyes) Spiderkit (black tom with blue eyes) and Duckkit (pale brown tom with blue eyes)

Elders:  
Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed back legs  
Bramblestar: dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Brightheart: ginger-and-white she-cat missing an eye


	9. Chapter 7 - Lightpaw's Tour

_**The winner of the contest is xShattered with Lightpaw! Yay! If I get more reviews, I may do another contest :3**_

eaglenation: Hello my dear MinionClan! Welcome back! I have a sad, and yet happy announcement. Rainstalker, if you please.  
Rainstalker: eaglenation has decided that she will stop writing Sliver for the moment.  
eaglenation: Do not fear! It is only until I advance the story in Moon Eyes. Why? Because the stories are going to connect. So, if you have not read Moon Eyes yet, GO READ IT NOW!  
Rainstalker: Or you shall be eaten by giant pandas!  
eaglenation: With fangs!  
Rainstalker: And huge claws!  
eaglenation: Purple spots!  
Rainstalker: That shoots balls!  
eaglenation: ….  
Rainstalker: What? It rimed!"  
eaglenation: …..  
eaglenation: I hope not its own balls.  
Rainstalker: Pffffft!…..eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters?  
eaglenation: *staring strangely at Rainstalker*_****_

MurkClan  
**Leader:**  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with streaks of green in them

**Deputy:**  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.

**Medicine cat:****  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeyooze (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
****Warriors:**  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Deathpaw (red-and white tom with orange eyes with streaks of green in them)_  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
_Apprentice: Reflexionpaw (tiny blue-grey-and-white she cat with grey eyes)_  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
_Crowfood:__ grey she-cat with a deformed jaw__  
__Soaringfall:__ tortoishell she-cat with red eyes_  
Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
_Apprentice: Splinterpaw (long-legged dark brown she-cat with tiger-like stripes and silver blue-eyes with streaks of green in them, disappeared from Clan)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Dogpaw (big-eared, dark orange tom)_  
Darkfall: grey tabby she-cat with red eyes_  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.

**Queens:**  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest, mother to Goldeneyes kits: Fallenkit (large brown tom) and Vinekit (small white she-cat with green eyes.)  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes

********

_**ThunderClan:**_  
**Leader:**  
Lionstar: golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
**Deputy:  
**Dovewing: grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**  
Jayfeather: tabby grey tom with blind blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Greenpaw (black she-cat with orange eyes)_  
**  
Warriors:**  
Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat  
Molestrike: brown and cream tom  
Amberfur: grey she-cat with orange eyes  
Fernheart: tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Speckledpaw (tortoishell tom with blue eyes)_  
Larkfeather: black she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Galepaw (beautiful cream she-cat with orange eyes)_  
Mosspelt: grey tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Vaporpaw (grey-and-white she-cat)_  
Cloudtail: white tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Sparkpaw (bright yellow tom with blue eyes)_  
Bluedapple: blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
Bumblestripe: tabby grey tom  
_Apprentice: Poolpaw (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)_  
Dewdrop: grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Slashedeye: scarred brown tom with green eyes  
Squirrelheart: tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
Sparklefur: beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes.  
Thornclaw: brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Lightpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.)_  
Owleyes: red tom with large orange eyes.  
**  
Queens:**  
Cinderheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionstar's kits: Hollykit (black she-cat with amber eyes) and Echokit (fiery gold she-cat with white paws and green eyes)  
Ivypool: grey tabby she-cat, pregnant with Molestrike's kits  
Squirrelflight: tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother to Thornclaw's kits: Flowingkit (long-furred cream she-cat with amber eyes) Spiderkit (black tom with blue eyes) and Duckkit (pale brown tom with blue eyes)

**Elders:**  
Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed back legs  
Bramblestar: dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Brightheart: ginger-and-white she-cat missing an eye

*******************

"Oh, Sparkpaw!"  
An exclamation of joy rose from the new Clan when Sparkpaw and Splinterpaw emerged from the den, both of them yawning widely. Splinterpaw didn't have much time to take in the lovely clearing surrounded by rocks, the dens lined with moss, and the cats inside the Clan. She'd just woken up, and all she knew was the Medicine cat, Jayfeather, and the Medicine cat apprentice, Greenpaw, as well as the leader, Lionstar.

Sparkpaw was engulfed by a swarm of cats, licking him and purring. A grey-and-white she-cat broke away from the throng and ran up to Splinterpaw, purring. "I'm Vaporpaw. Thanks for saving my brother!" She mewed enthusiastically.

"It….was nothing." Splinterpaw replied shyly.

"Oh, it was something, all right." Another she-cat, a silver tabby, grinned. "I'm Lightpaw, by the way."

"Oh. I'm Splinterpaw." Splinterpaw introduced herself tentatively.

"Wow, that's an ugly scar. Where's it from?" Lightpaw asked, circling around Splinterpaw. "It must have hurt."

"Yeah, she's all ugly and no pretty." A third she-cat scoffed. She was stunningly beautiful, cream with large orange eyes, and came stalking up with another she-cat, who was staring at Splinterpaw uncertainly. She finally mewed, "Yeah. She may be brave, but not pretty." And scoffed.

"Yeah, you got it, Poolpaw." Galepaw mewed. Splinterpaw decided she didn't like either of them.

"Go away, Galepaw." Lightpaw hissed. The beautiful she-cat snickered and stalked away, joining the other cats. Poolpaw whispered something to Vaporpaw and followed.

"Don't mind Galepaw, she's a spoiled little mousebrain. Poolpaw's okay, she's just a bit more judgemental." Vaporpaw said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm-"

She was cut off by Lionstar's booming mew. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

The cats broke away, and Vaporpaw glanced at Splinterpaw and followed the Clan, that gathered beneath a small cliff, on top of which Lionstar was standing.

Sparkpaw limped up to Splinterpaw and nudged her after the Clan. They gathered underneath the Highledge together. Splinterpaw caught Galepaw's disgusted glare on her. Galepaw muttered something to another apprentice, and they snickered.

Lionstar began as soon as the whole Clan was gathered beneath the ledge. Splinterpaw remarked that there were more light pelts here than in MurkClan, and that the Clans were about the same size.

"As you all know, we found our missing apprentice, Sparkpaw. Unfortunately, he had the misfortune to stumble upon a myth of a Clan that has been proved real, the MurkClan. They are the ones that harmed him so."

Murmurs broke out, but Lionstar silence then with a stomp of his paw. "I would like to announce that he survived only thanks to the bravery of one she-cat, young Splinterpaw, who risked her own life and became an outcast to save Sparkpaw." Lionstar's gaze rested on Splinterpaw and he beckoned to her and Sparkpaw. Together, though Sparkpaw with some difficulty, they joined Lionstar on top of the ledge. She could hear cats murmur to each other:  
"Look at those scars."  
"Brave little she-cat."  
"She stinks like rotten wood."  
"Why would we take in that?"

Lionstar stomped his paw again, demanding attention.  
"As we all heard from Sparkpaw's story earlier, Splinterpaw now does not have a Clan. So we have decided, as a thank you, to let her join our Clan." He nodded at Splinterpaw, who ducked her head shyly. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome. After all, she had led the MurkClan cats to their territory. She also suspected Sparkpaw had already told the Clan what had happened when she'd been out cold, and that all the Clan might not be unanimous in her being accepted into the Clan.

"Splinterpaw, we know you lived in a Clan before, but to become a member of this Clan, you will have to accustom yourself to our ways. Therefore, I have chosen Lightpaw to be your guide around the Clan until you receive a proper mentor." He nodded to Lightpaw, who waved her tail, eyes glittering.

"Sparkpaw, we are glad to have you back, and I hope next time, you won't get lost." Lionstar added, amused. A collection of chuckles rose from the gathered Clan. Splinterpaw had never heard so many cats laugh in MurkClan, and it was music to her ears.

"Unfortunately, a threat was made against ThunderClan. I fear the MurkClan cats will return with greater numbers. Splinterpaw, we will be counting on you to help us when the time comes."Lionstar sustained, bringing the Clan back to serious matters.

Splinterpaw dipped her head. "Of course." After what her father had done, the only cat she would not want to betray would be Rainstalker, but he'd understand. And plus, she really liked this Clan. The cats here were so happy. None were forced into obedience, and Lionstar was so gentle!

"I thank you all for your attention." Lionstar was saying. "Dovewing, could you take Cloudtail, Ivypool, Cherryleaf and Sparklefur on a patrol along the ShadowClan border? We don't want any more trouble from those fox-hearts. Lightpaw, come here." He beckoned to Lightpaw, who bounded up excitedly.

"Lightpaw, could you take Splinterpaw on a tour? I must decide on a mentor for her."

"Sure thing, Lionstar!" Lightpaw steered Splinterpaw off the ledge and over to an airy den, the largest in the clearing, saying "this is the warriors den." A tabby grey tom padded out of it, and glanced at Splinterpaw curiously.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Clan!" He said. "I'm Bumblestripe. I see Lightpaw's got you covered." He purred, and licked Lightpaw's head. "Be careful, or she'll lead you into a fox den." He chuckled and padded away.

Splinterpaw was still surprised by how light his tone was. Why would her greet her like that? He didn't know her, and she was an intruder!

She turned to Lightpaw. "Who's that?"

"My father. Well, mine and Poolpaw's. He's a senior warrior." Lightpaw said. "My mom is the deputy!" She added proudly.

"Is your mom…..nice?" She remembered Scarpelt with a shudder.

"Of course, mousebrain! She's the greatest mom ever!" Lightpaw stared at her strangely. "Wasn't yours?"

"My mom was, yeah. But not…..not the deputy." Splinterpaw explained.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not…..maybe another time." Splinterpaw said. Understanding, Lightpaw led her to another den, which was obviously the nursery. Inside, Splinterpaw could see a tortoishell-and-white queen nursing a bunch of kits. Another pair tussled in the entrance under the watchful eye of a tabby queen. Suddenly, a darker grey she-cat with blue eyes pushed past Splinterpaw and Lightpaw, and wrapped her tail around the two kits that were play fighting.  
"Thanks, Squirrelflight!" She said cheerfully. "I was so hungry!"

The tabby who had been watching them nodded. "Any time. It's my job now, after all!" She purred.

Splinterpaw looked quizzically at Lightpaw. "They share the care of kits?"

"Well, yeah! You must come from the weirdest Clan ever! Yeah, Cinderheart's the real mother of Hollykit and Echokit. Squirrelflight is a retired warrior who decided not to go to the elders den but become a queen."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, 'cause she nursed a bunch of kits, her own and our old medicine cat Leafpool's. Lionstar is her sort-of-son."

"Okay…." Splinterpaw was extremely confused. But she only became more confused when Lightpaw showed her a small den, inside which she could see three older warriors.

"Why are they here? Are they sick?" Splinterpaw asked.

Lightpaw chuckled. "No, silly! They're the elders!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Lightpaw?" A dark brown tabby called.

"Yeah, Bramblestar!" She turned to Splinterpaw. "This is Bramblestar, our retired leader…."

"You mean Lionstar didn't kill him when he took position?"

Bramblestar laughed, startled. "Why would I do that? Lionstar is like my son! Tell me, young Splinterpaw, are there no elders in your Clan?"

"Ex-Clan." Splinterpaw corrected. "Um…..well, when a cat is too weak, Frozenstar would kill them….don't you do that here?"

"Of course not!" An older brown she-cat mewed. She hauled herself forward with just her front paws, her back legs hanging awkwardly. "Or I would be dead, and so would Bramblestar and Brightheart!"

"What happened to your back legs?" Splinterpaw asked curiously. Why hadn't Lionstar killed her? Surely, she must only be a cripple to the Clan!

"They're paralyzed." The she-cat explained. "I can't use them, but I help my Clan in other ways." She seemed to be reading Splinterpaw's mind.

"This is Briarlight, by the way." Lightpaw explained. "Thanks, Briarlight. I'm going to show Splinterpaw the rest of the camp."

"Bye, young ones!" Bramblestar called.

*************************

The sun set when Lightpaw had finished showing Splinterpaw the territory. They're territory was much lighter than MurkClan, the trees less dense and closer to the ground. No trees here were as tall as the pines in MurkClan. They also had much more undergrowth, and a beautiful lake. Lightpaw had explained that there were three more Clans besides ThunderClan: RiverClan, that lived on the marshlands beside the river, WindClan that lived on the rolling meadows, and ShadowClan, that lived in a territory similar to MurkClan's.  
Also, Lionstar had told her that she'd find out who her mentor would be tomorrow, and Splinterpaw could only wonder who it would be. Now, after an interesting day of meetings, Lightpaw was standing beside the fresh-kill pile, choosing out prey. After a while, she padded over to Splinterpaw with two morsels of meat hanging from her jaws.

"Here." She gave Splinterpaw a plump orange thing that resembled a mouse, only larger. Splinterpaw remembered that they were called squirrels; she'd seen a few in MurkClan, and maybe eaten one before. Splinterpaw gobbled it down, and marveled at its taste. She didn't remember the taste of squirrel, but it tasted leafy, of nuts and trees, a different taste from lizard and vole.  
"This is good!" She told Lightpaw.

"Hmmm….even if I tell you Galepaw caught it?" Lightpaw snickered.

"Hey, I think Galepaw's nice!" Sparkpaw said, limping up to them. He still had to stay in the medicine cats den for the rest of the week.

"No, she isn't." Lightpaw said. "Atleast not to Splinterpaw here."

"Eh, you're prettier, Splinterpaw." Sparkpaw mewed cheerfully, sitting down beside them. "You like the squirrel?"

"Yeah! Nothing can spoil the taste of this!" Splinterpaw said, eyes glittering. "I like it here." She added to no one in particular.

Sparkpaw and Lightpaw laughed excitedly, and Sparkpaw nuzzled her, purring. "Stick around, friend. You still have much to learn."


	10. Chapter 8 - Briarlight's Story

**Eaglenation: Whoa, it's so nice to be back!  
Rainstalker: You ditched us.  
eaglenation: No, I had to get further with Moon Eyes, but I'm back now.  
Rainstalker: Don't ever make me wait again. I HATE waiting.  
eaglenation: I'll to my best *crosses fingers behind back*  
Rainstalker: LIAR! I will get you!  
eaglenation: Not until you do the disclaimer, you won't!  
Rainstalker: *talking really fast* eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and blah blah *lunges at eaglenation* get back here, you liar!  
eaglenation: NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
**_**  
**_

* * *

Splinterpaw bounded on the squirrel quickly, scrambling to pin it down. It squeaked once and she batted at its head for good measure, then killed it with a swift bite.

"Splinterpaw?" Her new mentor, Molestrike, was looking at her curiously.

She turned to him proudly. She liked Molestrike over Crushjaw by far. He was very patient and wise, and he didn't mind when she made obvious errors. "Yes?"

"Did they ever teach you not to play with your prey in MurkClan?"

Splinterpaw glanced at him. "Well, it shows the prey that it should fear you." She said reasonably.

"Yes, but it also causes unnecessary pain to an already frightened animal. How would you feel if you were about to die, but just to laugh at you, you were pushed around before?"

Splinterpaw nodded slowly. He had a point. But Frozenstar had always emphasized the importance of showing you were stronger….why not? She sighed. "Your right, Molestrike."

"I'm glad you understand. Now, come back to the camp with me. That was a fine leap, by the way. I've never seen a cat jump so far. I can't wait to see you climb trees."

"Climb trees? That's like spiders flying!" Splinterpaw chuckled, surprised.

"If you are going to be a part of ThunderClan, you have to learn to climb trees." Molestrike said, amusement in his eyes. "Come on."

They returned to camp, and Splinterpaw was surprised at how well she remembered the forest now. She didn't get lost anymore, like before, at least.

In camp, she deposited her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile and stretched, arching her back and yawning hugely. Some cats glanced at her and whispered to themselves. She had a feeling she would never fit in, no matter what Lightpaw said.

"Hey, Splinterpaw, how's your training?" Lightpaw herself asked from behind Splinterpaw. She glanced at the fresh-kill pile, and then glanced back at Splinterpaw. "Nice squirrel! Can I eat it?"

Splinterpaw laughed. "Go ahead." She looked around for Molestrike, but couldn't find him anywhere. She shrugged her shoulders and padded to the elders den, where she commonly found Sparkpaw when he was bored. But he wasn't there, and Splinterpaw was instead greeted by a group of rambunctious kits.

Briarlight lifted her head in greeting. "Hello, young Splinterpaw, what can we do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just looking for Sparkpaw." She explained.

"Oh, he's out training with Cloudtail. You want to hear a story? We were just about to tell the kits." She gestured to Flowingkit, Spiderkit and Duckkit, who were sitting beside her, their eyes trained on Briarlight.

Splinterpaw glanced around once more for Molestrike, then sat down beside Duckkit, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Why not." She said.

"That's good. If only our other apprentices were as respectful as you. Not something I can say about that Galepaw. Spoiled by her mother, she is." Briarlight huffed.

"Who's her mother?" Splinterpaw asked curiously.

"Oh, Sparklefur. Spoils her to StarClan because she is the only surviving kit of her litter."

Splinterpaw's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Maybe Galepaw wasn't that bad after all.

"Can we hear the story now?" Spiderkit whined.

"Yeah, I want to hear about Firestar and Greystripe!" Duckkit chimed in.

"No! We've heard that one so many times!" Flowingkit complained loudly. "Can we hear the one about Stormfur?"

Briarlight chuckled. "Kits, kits. Let me see. Well, Splinterpaw has never heard of Firestar before." Briarlight turned to Splinterpaw. Splinterpaw nodded.

"Then, let me tell the story of Firestar, with a pelt of fire and a heart of gold…." Briarlight began. "Well, you see, Firestar was once a kittypet named Rusty. One time….."

Splinterpaw listened in fascination as Briarlight told the story of Rusty the kittypet, who later became the best Clan leader ThunderClan ever knew. She couldn't help thinking that she wished Frozenstar had been more like that and less like Shatterstar.

"….And so, as the smoke cleared, Firestar's lifeless body was seen on the ground. He had lost his final life. But as he left to StarClan, he glanced back at his Clan once more, knowing that he would see them all again someday." Briarlight finished.

"Wow." Splinterpaw whispered. "I wish I had known him. Did you know him?" She asked Briarlight.

"Of course! I knew him very well, in fact. Squirrelflight knew him best, though. She was his daughter." Briarlight said.

"You haven't heard that story before?" Sparkpaw peeked into the den, laughter dancing in his one eye. The other one was still closed, never to open again. "Next time, ask Briarlight to tell you about Lionstar, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Ivypool. That's my favourite." Sparkpaw said. "The battle against the Dark Forest…..if I'd been alive, I would have shredded those fox-hearts!" He batted his paws in the air. Splinterpaw laughed.

"You would have ran with your tail tucked between your legs, Sparkpaw. Your mother fought them, though. Squirrelflight." Briarlight chuckled.

"I know. I'm going to be just like her!" He exclaimed.

"Your mother?" Splinterpaw asked. She hadn't known who Sparkpaw's mother was until now.

"No, my real mom isn't part of the Clan anymore." He sighed, but then smiled. "I was raised by Squirrelflight."

"What happened to your mother?" Splinterpaw's curiosity peaked.

"Her name is Tremblefrost, and she was a kittypet originally, and she tried life as a warrior. She didn't like it, so she left again. I stayed with Vaporpaw, though, because I liked it here." Sparkpaw explained. "Well, we were kits, but…" He trailed off, and Splinterpaw sensed this was a touchy subject.

_I don't think he's telling the whole truth._ She thought, but she didn't push. "Well, at least your father isn't a sadistic killer."

"Whoa, yeah." Sparkpaw remarked. "Sorry, Splinterpaw."

"Oh, it's fine, I guess. He wasn't the worst father."

Suddenly, Splinterpaw was struck by a wave of homesickness so strong, it almost knocked into her like a physical force. Suddenly, she wanted back to the dark, deep woods of MurkClan, she wanted to play with the creepers and go hunt lizards with Deathpaw. Deathpaw…..she wondered what he was doing right now. She missed him more than anything. She also missed Rainstalker, and she wondered if Blackflower had had her kits yet….maybe Honeypaw was a full Medicine Cat now….were Vinekit and Fallenkit apprentices yet? There was so much she wanted to know.

"Hey, Splinterpaw!" She jerked her head as Sparkpaw roared in her ear, slicing her out of her thoughts like the claws of a fox. She batted at his head, angry that he had interrupted her.

"Ow!" Sparkpaw exclaimed. Her claws had left a shallow gash on his head.

"Splinterpaw!" The appalled voice of Briarlight called. "Why would you hit him with your claws unsheathed?!" The elder hissed.

Splinterpaw wanted to shrink into a small ball, she felt so embarrassed. Why did she have to keep messing up?

"I'm fine, it's really shallow, Briarlight." Sparkpaw assured.

Briarlight shook her head. "Sorry, Splinterpaw. I guess you did things differently back at MurkClan. I shouldn't have snapped." She said.

"I-I won't do that again. I swear." Splinterpaw assured, still embarrassed.

"It's a good thing you're so eager to change, Splinterpaw." Briarlight said. "I just don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." She finished ominously just as Lightpaw bounded into the elders den.

"Hey, Splinterpaw! You and I are going battle training! With _Lionstar_!" She called excitedly. "Come on!"

"Alright. Today, I want you to learn to use the build of your body as an advantage in a fight." Lionstar began, pacing back and forth. "It is crucial to be able to use everything to your advantage. I spoke to your mentors, and I know that all four of you," here he gestured to Lightpaw, Splinterpaw, Galepaw and Speckledpaw, a handsome tortoiseshell tom who Splinterpaw hadn't met yet, "know all the basic moves, and Splinterpaw, I know you have some MurkClan moves to teach us too, but we'll save that for another day." Lionstar said, flicking his tail at Splinterpaw. She nodded, and grinned at Galepaw, who was glaring at her jealously. "I will pair you up. Speckledpaw, you will work with Lightpaw, and Galepaw, you will work with Splinterpaw."

"I don't want to work with that ugly excuse for a cat!" Galepaw protested. "Can I be with Speckledpaw?"

Lionstar gaze on her was a sharp as thorns. "I put you with Splinterpaw because you two will be motivated to work. If you have a problem, you can go clean out the nursery, are we clear?"

"Yeah, Lionstar." Galepaw hissed.

"Good. Now, Speckledpaw, Lightpaw, you go work with Bumblestripe. I'll work with you two." As the other two apprentices padded off, Lionstar turned back to Splinterpaw and Galepaw.

"Face each other."

They both stood on one side of the clearing, glaring at the other with hostility.

"Now, I would like to show you something. Splinterpaw, you have really long legs. I knew a warrior like that once. His name was Spiderleg, and he had trouble with certain moves because he was not able to go low enough, or he would overjump." He glanced at Splinterpaw, who nodded.

"I have the same problems."

"Good. Now, because it would prove challenging for you to run under the stomach of a cat, why don't you try leaping over them?" Lionstar asked. "Like this. Galepaw, attack me."

Galepaw gave Splinterpaw a smoldering glare and ran at Lionstar. Instead of ducking like a cat usually would, he leaped over Galepaw, who stopped, bewildered. In a second, Lionstar had her pinned down. "Go, Splinterpaw."

Splinterpaw nodded. Galepaw hissed and ran at Splinterpaw quicker, and instead of ducking like she had always struggled with back in MurkClan, she counted off the seconds until her cue, and then launched herself over Galepaw. This time, Galepaw expected what would happen, and was ready for Splinterpaw as she crashed down on top Galepaw. She put up her paw, but Splinterpaw batted it away. Though she aimed for Galepaw's shoulders, she missed, and tumbled to the ground, where Galepaw pinned her down easily.

"Pathetic." Galepaw spat.

"That was good." Lionstar had her practice the move a few more times, and then he turned to Galepaw.

"Galepaw, you are small and lithe. What you may find hard is pinning down your opponents with sheer strength. Instead, try using cunning and slipping between their legs and unblanicng them?"

Galepaw and Splinterpaw practiced hard, until finally, Lionstar told them to pretend the other one was an enemy cat. "Dirty tricks allowed." He chuckled. "Go."  
Splinterpaw and Galepaw ran at eachother. Like she had practiced, Spinterpaw leapt over Galepaw, but Galepaw slithered to the side, aiming a pawswipe at Splinterpaw's hind legs. Leaping again, Splinterpaw tackled Galepaw to the ground, churning her spine with her hind paws, claws sheathed. Galepaw unbalanced her and squirmed out of her grip, batting Splinterpaw and tripping her, hard. Splinterpaw landed on her head in a tangle of legs. Fuming with embarrassment, Splinterpaw let forth an enraged hiss, lunging at Galepaw, tossing her to the ground in a mighty leap. Like she had been taught by Crushjaw, she opened her jaws for the killing bite, ending her strike just above Galepaw's throat.

"Splinterpaw, stop!" Lionstar howled, batting them both apart, then turning on Splinterpaw. "You never, ever go for the killing bite unless your life is on the line." He hissed, then shook his head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you were raised in MurkClan. Just don't scare me like that."

But Splinterpaw was already discouraged. As she trudged back to camp, she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she could have killed Galepaw.

_And I'm supposed to be a cat from a prophecy?_ She thought. She was slowly beginning to doubt it.


	11. Chapter 9 - Galepaw's Challenge

**Rainstalker: eaglenation has to go walk her dog, so I'll just to the disclaimer before it eats me; eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.**

* * *

Splinterpaw and Lightpaw padded into camp, each of them holding a squirrel in their jaws. Lightpaw ran to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her prey, exclaiming "I win!" triumphantly.

"I didn't even know we were racing!" Splinterpaw complained vibrantly, though she was laughing too. She glanced behind her. Sparkpaw was far behind, struggling with a pair of sparrows and a mouse.

"Hurry up, you little lizard-brain!" Splinterpaw teased.

"Hey, I caught more than both of you put together!" Sparkpaw spat his prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Yeah, but I was the fastest!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

"Hey, the most important thing is not who gets to the fresh kill pile faster, it's that the Clan has food." Molestrike chuckled, padding behind them with Cloudtail and Thornclaw, who were all holding prey.

"Prey is abundant, isn't it?" Cloudtail, who was the oldest warrior, asked.

"Yeah." Thornclaw confirmed. "We'll have lots to show that annoying ShadowClan at the Gathering tonight!" He crowed. The older warriors padded away, leaving the apprentices to gossip.

Sparkpaw glanced up. "Oh yeah! The Gathering!" He mewed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Lightpaw exclaimed. "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Yeah, and you're not going, Sparkpaw." A voice grumbled, and they all turned to see the moody Medicine Cat, Jayfeather, make his way through the camp. "That leg of yours still isn't fully healed. You're in no shape to go to a Gathering."

"Aw! But-"

"I don't care what you have to say." Jayfeather cut in.

"That's okay, Sparkpaw! I'm not going either." Vaporpaw mewed. "I hurt myself in training yesterday."

"Oops!" They heard someone snicker, and all the apprentices turned to Galepaw.

"What?" She mewed. "I'm just stronger!" She flicked her tail. "I could beat all of you. And see that fat squirrel? _That's _mine." She gloated.

"Why you little mouse-brain!" Splinterpaw hissed. "I could catch more than you any day!"

Galepaw snickered. "Yeah? A little outsider like you? Prove it." She challenged.

"Any day, any time." Splinterpaw bit back with venom.

"Great. How about tomorrow, after the Gathering?" Galepaw challenged.

"Like I said, any time." Splinterpaw stuck out a paw, and Galepaw bumped it with hers.

"Deal."

"Deal. Tomorrow, at noon. We both ask out mentors to go on a hunting patrol. Poolpaw will judge." Galepaw confirmed.

"No. I think it's better if our mentors judge. Let's make it official." Splinterpaw intercepted.

"Fine." And with that, Galepaw padded away to join Speckledpaw and Poolpaw, who were whispering between each other.

"Whoa, nice, Splinterpaw." Vaporpaw praised. "You have guts, I'll give you that."

"Yeah! Finally, someone to put that spoiled mousebrain in her place!" Lightpaw cheered excitedly. "Do you think Molestrike will agree, though?" She asked.

"We'll find out." Splinterpaw sighed. _What did I just agree to?_ She wondered. _Something more to prove how unworthy I am of being part of a prophecy?  
_

"That cats going to the Gathering tonight will be Molestrike, Cherryleaf, Cloudtail, Amberfur, Dewdrop, Slashedeye, Bluedapple, Squirrelheart, Sparklefur, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Splinterpaw, Lightpaw, Galepaw, Poolpaw, and, of course, Greenpaw, Jayfeather, Dovewing and I." Lionstar announced.

"So, Lightpaw. How does this whole Gathering thing work?" Splinterpaw asked as her new Clanmates padded out of camp, she and Lightpaw in the back.

"Well, all the Clans get together to mingle, and the leaders announce any news."

"Oh. Why doesn't MurkClan participate?"

Lightpaw laughed quietly. "Because MurkClan was just a myth told to scare kits before we found you."

"Oh." Splinterpaw sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! You're ThunderClan now!"

Splinterpaw's eyes lit up. "You think?"

"Oh, come on! The elders love you, the warriors respect you."

"No they don't…..not all of them."

"Sure! Everyone had more or less accepted you, anyway. Hey, look, the fallen tree!" Lightpaw exclaimed as Splinterpaw caught sight of a large tree put across the lake, reaching an island in the middle. The full moon shone on it all, and Splinterpaw felt excitement rise in her chest.

"Hey, be careful, Splinterpaw." A blue-grey tom, Bluedapple, called over his shoulder. "The log is slippery."

"Thanks." Splinterpaw said as they neared the log. Lightpaw leaped up and she followed, and was surprised at how slippery the log was. "Whoa!" She cried, unsheathing her claws.

"Hey, Splinterpaw, keep your gaze up ahead and walk steadily!" Bluedapple encouraged. "Like this!" He splayed his legs apart and padded ahead confidently. Suddenly, something caught Splinterpaw's leg, and she almost tumbled into the lake, nose-first. She turned around to hiss at Galepaw.

"Oops!" The pretty she-cat snickered.

"Hey Galepaw, Lionstar's watching!" Poolpaw hissed. "Be careful!"

"Shoot."

They clambered across the log, and Splinterpaw sighed in relief when her paws touched the other side. She took in the surrounding islands, where scents and pelts mingled. Molestrike had told her about all the other Clans here, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan, and about the different territories they hunted on. She could tell them apart by scent, the same as on the borders.

"Come on! Let's mingle!" Lightpaw exclaimed and pulled Splinterpaw behind her, into the fray.

"Hey! Heronpaw, Crowpaw!" Lightpaw called to a pair of she-cats, who turned to her. Splinterpaw recognized their scents as WindClan.

"Hey Lightpaw!" The black she-cat purred. "Who's this?"

"This is Splinterpaw." Lightpaw introduced her.

"Hey." Splinterpaw dipped her head.

"Hey, where'd ya get those scars?" The grey she-cat asked, sniffing her flank. "You smell weird."

"That's because she's MurkClan." Lightpaw boasted.

"What?" The black she-cat asked.

"You'll see." Splinterpaw answered, enjoying herself.

"Oh. Well, I'm Heronpaw." The grey she-cat said. "And this is my sister Crowpaw."

"Cool!" Splinterpaw fell into an easy conversation with the cats around her. Lightpaw dragged her from Clan to Clan, introducing her to everyone.

"Hey! Pearlscale, Barracudatail!" She called to a pair of older RiverClan she-cats.

"Look, it' s young Lightpaw." The smaller black she-cat with light blue eyes, Pearlscale, chuckled. "Ecstatic as always?"

"She makes me think of you." The huge white she-cat with orange eyes teased. "And this is Splinterpaw, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sort of not from here. Nice to meet you!" Splinterpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, likewise." Pearlscale replied. "I see Lightpaw's been dragging you around?"

"Yeah. She seems to know everyone." Splinterpaw laughed. "Mouse-brain."

"Hey!" Lightpaw complained.

By the time the leaders called the Clans together, Splinterpaw had met and been introduced to Twistpaw, Rabbitscar, Shadeleap of WindClan, Currentpaw of RiverClan, and Featherstrike, Irontooth and Redstorm of ShadowClan, in addition to Heronpaw, Crowpaw, Pearlscale and Barracudatail. She'd met Pearlscale's mate Eaglefeather, Crowstar the WindClan leader, Nightheart, his grand-daughter, and so many more cats. When she and Lightpaw sat down to listen to the announcements, her head was spinning with the new scents and names.

"ShadowClan will begin." Blackstar, an extremely old white tom, announced.

"He's _got_ to be on his last life." Lightpaw whispered loudly.

"Shhh." Splinterpaw shushed her.

"ShadowClan is doing well. The weather has been in our favour, and we have two new apprentices, Tigerpaw and Mothpaw."

"Tigerpaw! Mothpaw!" The Clans cheered.

"That is all." Blackstar sat down.

"RiverClan will go next." Reedstar stood up. "The river has been deep lately, but we still have much fresh-kill. There was a mild case of whitecough, but it did not claim any casualties."

"Thank you." Crowstar, the WindClan leader, dipped his head. "WindClan is faring well. We have three new mouths to feed, from Heathertail's second litter. We would like to welcome Birdkit, Harekit and Shiningkit into the Clan. We smelled strange scents on our ThunderClan border, but they were clearly not ThunderClan," He said before Lionstar could open his mouth. "They were not kittypet, either, nor Shredder."

"I would like to explain those scents." Lionstar stood up. "We recently discovered a new Clan!"

Gasps rose from around the island.

"Yes. A wild and ruthless clan that founded by a former ThunderClan warrior, Shatterpelt. It calls itself MurkClan. I asked Jayfeather to speak with StarClan. Jayfeather?" He asked.

"StarClan sent a dream to my apprentice, Greenpaw." Jayfeather began. Splinterpaw listened in curiously. "They told her that they did know of the existence of this other Clan."

"Then why didn't they tell us?" Redstorm, the ShadowClan deputy, snarled.

"Because they feared that if we met them, there would be a huge battle!" Greenpaw explained. "MurkClan are not like us, they live by a different Warrior Code. But that should be exclaimed by a former member." Greenpaw caught Splinterpaw's gaze.

"Yes." Lionstar said. "Splinterpaw?"

Splinterpaw padded up to the leader reluctantly. She could hear the shocked whispers of other Clans.

"I see that even after Bramblestar's resignment, you still take in outsiders?" A warrior hissed.

"You always liked traitors!" Another cat yowled.

"Silence!" Blackstar hissed. "As you can see, this may be a threat on the level of the Shredders!" At this, the whole Clan quieted down.

"Splinterpaw, please. Tell them your story."

Splinterpaw took a deep breath. "I grew up in a Clan different from here. It isn't a bad Clan, don't get me wrong, just different." And she told her story, to her birth to her escaping with Sparkpaw, who was to injured to come. She explained the killing of kits and elders, and the cruel training methods. "It is still my home." She sighed. "But I do not want to be like them!" She raised her voice. "And with your help, all of yours, we can stop them! But first, Frozenstar, my father, must be overthrown."

She padded back to Lightpaw, who nuzzled her comfortingly. "You did great."

"Thanks." She whispered back, paws still shaking.

"And then, Splinterpaw went up and told her story!" Lightpaw finished recounting the evening to Vaporpaw and Sparkpaw. "Lionstar explained that they were planning to attack, and then everyone left. Anyway, I gotta go." Lightpaw bounded out of the apprentice den without letting them say another word.

"Wow. That must have taken courage, Splinterpaw!" Sparkpaw exclaimed, blue eyes wide, as soon as Lightpaw was gone. "I hope they'll listen!"

"I hope so too." Splinterpaw whispered back, burying her muzzle in his thick yellow fur. He put his head on her back. Suddenly, all her confidence was gone. All she wanted was the comforting presence of Sparkpaw.

"Oh, Splinterpaw." He licked her ear as they lay down together, and Splinterpaw slowly faded into a fitful sleep, her muzzle still buried in his fur.


	12. Chapter 10 - Sparkpaw's Assessment

**eaglenation: Okay, okay, I stole onto the computer instead of studying for my test. I will so pay for this with my grade.  
Rainstalker: You naughty, naughty girl.  
eaglenation: I know, but I have to finish this story if I want to start Wings of a Butterfly, and I have to finish Moon Eyes. Ugh, and where to fit a test?  
Rainstalker: Yeah, and by the way, I'm a daddy now!  
eaglenation: Congrats, Rainstalker!  
Rainstalker: Yeah, Blackflower gave birth to four healthy young kits last night. Fortunately, they all passed inspection.  
eaglenation: Awww! How cute! Now do the disclaimer -_-  
Rainstalker: Jeez, is it your time of the month?  
eaglenation: Disclaimer. I'm gonna get caught soon.  
Rainstalker: Okay, okay. eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.**

* * *

Splinterpaw woke with her head still on Sparkfur's back. His one eye was open, watching her with a piercing blue gaze.

"Hey." Splinterpaw whispered.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He chuckled. "You were supposed to go for a dawn patrol, but Molestrike said he felt bad to wake you."

"Oh." Splinterpaw got up, and Sparkpaw followed her out of the den, out into the morning air. The Clan was just beginning to stir, warriors yawning and stretching in the sun, which was peeking out of the horizon.

"I can't even remember what happened last night." Splinterpaw sighed, stretching her paws.

Sparkpaw purred, licking her forehead. "I'm sure you were brave."

"You know, Vaporpaw and I are going to be assessed today. Jayfeather says I'm more or less healed."

"Assessed?"

"Yeah, to see if were ready to be warriors." Sparkpaw explained.

"Oh! That's amazing!" Splinterpaw was glad for her friend, though it also made her sad. She sat beside him, sharing tongues, silent for a while, until the sun had come out completely. Then, as Lionstar bounded onto the Highledge and began to organise patrols, they pulled away from each other.

"Sparkpaw, Cloudtail, Slashedeye and Dewdrop, I want you to go patrol the ShadowClan broder. Your assessment will begin there." Lionstar called.

Sparkpaw stood up flicked his tail across Splinterpaw's head teasingly, and Splinterpaw whispered, "Good luck." Then Sparkpaw joined his patrol as they padded out of camp.

"Splinterpaw, Molestrike, Galepaw, Larkfeather, Lightpaw and Thornclaw, you are to go on a hunting patrol and remark the RiverClan borders.." Lionstar called. Splinterpaw went to join Molestrike and the rest of her patrol, and they padded out of camp. Suddenly, Splinterpaw remembered her deal with Galepaw the day before. With the excitement of the Gathering, she had forgotten, but now it dawned on her.

"Oh! Lightpaw, don't tell me…."

"Hey, you collapsed after the Gathering, so I organised the little challenge." Her friend grinned. "Hey, Thornclaw, can we start the contest?" She called up to her mentor, who turned his head in their direction, amusement in his eyes.

"Lightpaw told me you and Galepaw had a dispute to settle, so I talked to Lionstar and arranged a patrol."

"Lightpaw!" Splinterpaw exclaimed, exasperated. "You nosy little mouse-brain!"

"Well, since you got to hog all the attention at last night's Gathering, I guess she figured we would be even if I got all the attention today." Galepaw smirked.

"Galepaw, it's just an assessment, like any other." Larkfeather chastised her apprentice.

"Assessment? You mean like….." Lightpaw bounded high in the air, her pale green eyes sparkling. "No way! No way!"

"Don't get too excited, Lightpaw." Molestrike laughed. "It's not your final assessment."

"Then…." Lightpaw looked confused, and Splinterpaw felt the same way. She didn't understand what was happening anymore.

"We thought it would be good training. You will be participating too." Thornclaw added to Lightpaw.

"Really? Cool!"

Once they had remarked the RiverClan borders, their mentors brought them into a deeper part of the forest.

"Alright. Splinterpaw, Galepaw and Lightpaw, on my signal, you will begin to hunt. I want to see all of you back at camp in an hour." Molestrike began. "Please don't fight."

"Galepaw, no nasty tricks." Larkfeather said. "Lightpaw, don't quite the contest to go snoop on Vaporpaw and Sparkpaw's assessment, please." She added, glancing at Lightpaw. "Good luck."

"And….." All three apprentices tensed, crouching, ready to spring, as Thornclaw began to count down, "Go!"

Splinterpaw took off in the opposite direction of Lightpaw and Galepaw. She loved the adrenaline coursing through her veins. For a moment, she fancied herself back in MurkClan, hunting lizards with Deathpaw. Then, she caught the scent of a squirrel and followed it up to a small tree. She reached up her long front legs and bounded up the trunk, chasing the squirrel onto the ground. She remembered when she had gone on that expedition with Deathpaw long ago, and they had scoffed at the idea of cats in trees. Now here she was.

She caught the squirrel and buried it in the ground, then sniffed the air. She caught the scent of something familiar that made her jaws water. Lizard. She followed it under a nearby bush, and like Crushjaw had taught her, she swung her paw out to toss the lizard from its hiding place. She leaped at it and snapped its neck, padding back to where she had caught the squirrel, burying her lizard beside it. Two down. She wondered how much Galepaw had caught by now.

Another sound made her head snap around. Something larger. What was it? She scented the air, but she couldn't smell it, so she padded in a different direction, listening hard. She tracked the scent of a sparrow, and she saw the cream fur of Galepaw behind it, creeping up on the unsuspecting bird. Splinterpaw watched, curious, wanting to see the hunting skills Galepaw had boasted about.

With a snap, Galepaw stepped on a twig, scaring the bird off the ground. Galepaw made a desperate leap to grab it, but she couldn't leap high enough. With a sudden idea, Splinterpaw ran down the steep slope from where she had been watching her competition hunt, bounded on a log, and launched herself as far as she could, bringing the sparrow to the ground and snapping its neck at the same time. She turned to Galepaw triumphantly, holding out the sparrow.

The pretty she-cat was staring in awe and jealousy. "What…you unnatural freak!" Galepaw hissed. "I don't even want to touch that sparrow!" And with that, she turned and ran.

Shrugging, Splinterpaw returned to the spot where she had buried her other prey. She managed to catch two mice, and by then the hour was almost up, so she picked up her squirrel and lizard and padded back to camp.

Nearing camp, Splinterpaw heard the annoyed hiss of Lightpaw.

"I swear, it was right here!"

Curious, Splinterpaw padded to where Lightpaw was standing over a hole. "What was?" She asked.

Lightpaw glared at her. "All my prey! I caught two nice plump squirrels, and now they're gone! Maybe Galepaw took them? That isn't below her."

"No, I just saw Galepaw." Splinterpaw sighed. "Come on, I'm sure matters will clear up soon. You must have misplaced them."

"Misplaced? How do you misplace fresh-kill?" Lightpaw spat.

Suddenly, a crash behind them made them both whirl around. Galepaw burst through the trees, orange eyes wide with fear, blood speckled across her thick cream fur.

"Galepaw!" Splinterpaw exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"Run! R-run!" Galepaw cried.

With a humungous crash, behind Galepaw, mouth agape and foaming, snarling with rage and fury, stood Frozenstar.

He opened his jaws upon seeing Splinterpaw, and yowled two ferocious words, ones that made Splinterpaw cower in terror.

"MurkClan, ATTACK!"


	13. Chapter 11 - MurkClan's attack

**eaglenation: I love cliffhangers. That was so much fun, keeping my readers in apprehension. I was laughing evilly.**  
**Rainstalker: eaglenation isn't done, though. *meets eagle's eyes with an evil look***  
**eaglenation: No it aint! Keep reading, my MinionClan…..**  
**Rainstalker: eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own character.  
**

* * *

With a huge explosion, cats erupted from the surrounding forest like flames, pouring down through the trees. Their target was obvious; the three apprentices cowering in fear.

"Help!" Galepaw yowled as she was attacked by a massive tom and fell flailing. There was no way they could win against this. No way. Fear pierced Splinterpaw like a thorn, and suddenly she was falling, tumbling across the leafy forest ground, pinned down by a warrior she had once called a Clanmate.

"Traitor!" Poisontail spat in her face, drawing his claws down Splinterpaw's stomach. She struggled and shoved until he flew off of her in a mighty heave. Splinterpaw bounded to her paws for a millisecond, then she was on the ground again, pinned down by Pumadeath and Soaringfall.

"Well kill you!" Soaringfall hissed. She held Splinterpaw down while Pumadeath hit her across the head over and over with unsheathed claws. Pain blinded Splinterpaw, and red filled her vision. She couldn't do more than protect her throat.

"I want her alive, Soaringfall!" Frozenstar hissed. He still stood above the fight, looking almost uncaring as his warrior beat up three helpless apprentices down below. Splinterpaw shook the blood from her eyes as she batted Pumadeath away, and she caught brief glances. Galepaw was holding her own against Brokenwing and Tigerleap, but there lay Lightpaw, her body bloody and still. The sight made Splinterpaw yowl in fury. A cat stood over her friend, his claws covered in red liquid…he turned his head to her miserably, his pale grey eyes glinting. Rainstalker.

"NO! Rainstalker, how could you?!" With a sudden surge of strength, Splinterpaw batted away from Soaringfall and rushed at him, hissing in a blinding fury. She grabbed at his handsome face, tore at his blue-grey pelt, blinded with the horror he had done.

"No, no, Splinterpaw! Splinter-ugh!" Rainstalker tried to explain. He didn't defend himself, but Splinterpaw didn't care. And suddenly, teeth had sunk into her back, and she was being dragged away….thrown through the air, pummeled. Pain, pain, pain.

Yowls erupted as ThunderClan erupted into battle, led by Lionstar himself. Sparkpaw bounded across the field and launched himself at Frozenstar, grabbing the massive tom in a hopeless power grapple. Lionstar threw Soaringfall to the ground with a mighty roar, sending her beside Poisontail on the leafy earth. More cats came from above, the trees, and Splinterpaw could only watch in joy as MurkClan was pushed back. They were outnumbered, and Frozenstar knew it.

"Keep fighting!" He yowled. Splinterpaw realised with a grim pride, as she heaved herself from the ground, that the MurkClan cats were stronger, though there were less. Splinterpaw glanced around, searching for where she could help the most. Speckledpaw was fighting off Reflexionpaw and Tigerleap with Galepaw. Sparkpaw and Cloudtail now fought Frozenstar together, while Lionstar flung two MurkClan warriors away, his golden pelt glittering. Rainstalker lay on the earth, his panting, and Splinterpaw approached him cautiously, claws unsheathed.

"You're quite the fighter, Splinterpaw." Rainstalker laughed through clenched teeth. Splinterpaw couldn't understand why he was in so much pain, she hadn't hurt him so bad….then she noticed a thick, half healed gash, running across his chest and under his chin. Her claws were to small to make marks like that.

"Who…..what…."

"It was for my kits. I took the punishment for Blackflower…." Rainstalker panted.

Suddenly, Splinterpaw whirled around to slash at Poisontail, drawing a red mark across his face. The tom yowled and sprang away, running with his tail between his legs. Splinterpaw purred evilly in satisfaction, then turned back to Rainstalker, a worried expression in her eyes.

"Is this….oh, it's my fault!" Splinterpaw saw the smaller scratch running across the deep gashes, that had opened up the scars again. "Oh no…..Jayfeather! Greenpaw!" She called, panicking. Greenpaw ran up to her, her orange eyes worried.

"What it it?" Greenpaw asked.

"Can you take care of him?" Splinterpaw asked.

"Well…..yes….." Greenpaw looked hesitant, her eyes surveying the bloody MurkClan warrior.

"Than do." Splinterpaw left Greenpaw and dove back into the fray of cats, flashing claws at any dark pelt and MurkClan scent. Adrenaline rushed through her paws as she found Speckledpaw, the handsome tortoiseshell, and they fought together, side by side. As many cats fell back before them, Splinterpaw felt her thoughts still until there was just her, Speckledpaw, and the opponents before her. She didn't recognize their faces anymore. They were just cats, evil, cruel cats that had hurt her cousin and her best friend. They deserved to be crushed. Suddenly, a triumphant wail went up and Splinterpaw saw the red pelt of Frozenstar fleeing through the trees.

"MurkClan, retreat! We'll be back, Lionstar, and this time I'll bring all my Clan." And they were gone. Splinterpaw glanced around and relief flooded her as she caught the beautiful blue eye of Sparkpaw.

"Yeah! We showed those ugly cats!" Speckledpaw yowled.

"Did you see them run?!" Sparkpaw exclaimed, bounding down to Speckledpaw and Splinterpaw.

"Like little kits!" Speckledpaw called, flexing his claws.

"Yes, but I trust they meant their threat…." Lionstar sighed. "They will be back. This is no time to celebrate."

Dovewing bounded up to her leader, nodding her head. There was a long gash down her back. "Yes, we must begin to train for the next attack. We could barely stand up to half of them…." She met Splinterpaw's eyes pointedly. Splinterpaw turned away, glancing around, searching…..she found Greenpaw's black pelt amongst her Clanmates, treating scratches.

"Where's Rainstalker?" Splinterpaw asked anxiously.

Greenpaw glanced up from Bumblestripe's wound. "Oh, he left with his Clan. I only managed to put some cobwebs on his wound, then he struggled up and ran…" Greenpaw looked thoughtful. "Is he a friend?"

"I don't know." And she truly didn't.

"Is Lightpaw…."

"No, thankfully." Greenpaw answered. "No, she's still alive. Jayfeather's with her."

"Oh, thank Shade…." Splinterpaw sighed. "Thanks, Greenpaw."

"Any time." Greenpaw purred.

Lionstar's booming mew got the whole patrol's attention.

"Let all those who are not being treated gather around." He bounded up a rock, to let the whole of the patrol see him. "I have an important announcement to make. Sparkpaw, Vaporpaw, come here."

Wide-eyes, the two siblings approached the leader.

"They fought bravely and valiantly, and passed their assessment with flying colours. Cloudtail, Mosspelt, have they worked and trained hard?"

The mentors dipped their heads.

"Than by the power entrusted in me of StarClan, I know give them their warrior names. Vaporpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Vaporstream."

"Vaporstream! Vaporstream!" Vaporpaw stood proudly, chin high.

"Sparkpaw, do you promise not to get lost again?" Lionstar asked. A collective chuckle rose up from the Clan. Sparkpaw shook his head overenthusiastically.

Lionstar purred."Good. Then from this day on, you will be known as Sparkfur."

"Sparkfur! Sparkfur! Sparkfur!" Splinterpaw called the loudest of all as the yellow tom bounded down the rock.

"There is one more." Lionstar began. "One more apprentice to be named warrior today."

Murmurs rose from the gathered cats, who glanced amongst each other.

"This brave she-cat proved today beyond all doubt that she is a loyal ThunderClan member, no matter her origin. Splinterpaw, come on up." Lionstar met Splinterpaw's wide eyes with a smile. Half in a dream, Splinterpaw bounded up to the leader, her pelt prickling with anxiety and excitement.

"Molestrike, has this apprentice trained hard and reached the right moment to be named warrior? She did not receive a proper assessment, and the result of her competition is unknown."

Molestrike dipped his head proudly. "She has, more than any other."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, Splinterpaw, from this day on, you will be known as…..


	14. Chapter 12 - Splinterpaw's Warrior Name

**eaglenation: Shools out! Forevah! Schools out, for the summah!  
Rainstalker: Yeah, schools out. I don't even know what that is.  
eaglenation: You don't want to.  
Rainstalker: Do I not?  
eaglenation: believe me. It's like...being on apprentice duties plus extra work.  
Rainstalker: but we all have to do it...  
eaglenation: unfortunatley. I don't own warriors, only the plot and my own characters.  
Rainstalker: So, tell me about this ****_school_****  
eaglenation: So, it's where...**

* * *

"Splinterbird."

The name rang out loud and clear in Splinterpaw-now Splinterbird's-head. The Clan shouted it loudly, and she repeated it to herself.

_Splinterbird. What a strange name. Yes, I am Splinterbird.  
_  
She bounded down to Sparkfur, who's eye shone the proudest blue. Molestrike dipped his head to Splinterbird, pride shining in his eyes too. She had done it. She had earned her warrior name.

_I wish Deathpaw and Tearpool were here._ Splinterbird though sadly, glancing around at her friends. Vaporstream, Speckledpaw and the senior warriors. The elders. And finally Sparkfur. All the cats she would trust with her life in an instant. Even Galepaw and Poolpaw, who stalked away whispering and giggling. If only Lightpaw were here...

"Splinterbird. I like it." Sparkfur purred, rubbing against her. "It suits you."

"Really? I was pretty sure it would be something less graceful, like Splinterleg or Splinterpelt."

"No, you do make me think of a bird." Sparkfur teased.

"However, you do look like a Sparkfur. Your fur looks like it was hit by lightning."

"Is that an insult?" Sparkfur grinned.

"It's the truth." Splinterbird answered.

He rubbed against her, twining his tail with hers. "I'm so sorry. I know this must be so hard on you..."

Splinterbird glanced at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Don't you miss your old Clan?" Sparkfur asked.

Splinterbird pondered this as they followed the Clan back to camp. She sighed then, and answered slowly. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not related to them. I mean, Deathpaw is my brother and Tearpool my mother, but I'm not like them. I don't like fighting, and my life isn't centered around ambition and ruling. I can't stand by and watch helpless kits be killed."

Sparkfur chuckled. "That was deep."

Splinterbird purred. "Yeah."

They padded into camp to be greeted by the cats that were left behind to guard the queens and elders. Splinterbird immediately headed for Jayfeather's den, where she could see Jayfeather leaning over a half-conscious apprentice. Lightpaw.

"Greenpaw, could you go get some more cobwebs? I saw a bunch by the bramble bushed." Jayfeather asked, turning to his apprentice.

"Yes, Jayfeather!" Greenpaw hurried off, only to bump into Splinterbird. "Oh, hey! Sorry, Splinterpaw!"

Splinterbird grinned. "It's Splinterbird now."

"Oh!" Jealousy and curiosity sparked in Greenpaw's eyes. She opened her mouth, but Jayfeather grumbled behind her: "Those cobwebs won't deliver themselves."

"Sorry!" Greenpaw rushed off.

Splinterbird peeked into the den, trying her best not to look at the lump of bloody fur that had once been Lightpaw. "How is she?"

Jayfeather started, then caught sight of Splinterbird. "I don't know. She's wavering on the threshold of StarClan." He sighed. "I don't know if she'll make it."

Splinterbird's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? Can't you do anything?"

"I'm doing all I can."

Splinterbird dipped her head, sadness overwhelming her. "She was my first friend here..."

"I know. Poolpaw, Dovewing and Bumblestripe are distressed. I just got them to leave a second ago."

"Well, tell me if..." Splinterbird's words caught in her throat. "If..."

"I will." Jayfeather assured her. "She needs rest now."

"Yeah." Splinterbird padded away. Sparkfur gave her a concerned look. "How is she?"

"No better."

Vaporstream padded up to them. "Any news about Lightpaw?"

Splinterbird remembered that Lightpaw was Vaporstream's best friend too. "Jayfeather's doing all he can."

"I hope she'll be fine. She could use all the excess energy right now."

"It feels weird; I'm a warrior and she's still an apprentice."

"I know. It all happened so quick." Vaporstream replied. "I'll go talk to Lionstar." She padded away, leaving Splinterbird and Sparkfur alone in the middle of camp.

"What does all this mean?" Sparkfur asked.

"What does what mean?" Splinterbird glanced at him.

"Everything. This attack. Lightpaw's injuries. You and me."

Splinterbird rubbed against him, seeking comfort. "Were warriors now."

"But can we ever be mates after all we've been through?" Sparkfur's one eye shone with worry so clear, Splinterbird's hear filled with a feeling she would have never felt in MurkClan: love.

A sudden crash made them whirl around. A twisted, bloody shape fell into the clearing, two grey eyes shining with pain and panic. Splinterbird's hear flew to her throat as she recognized those eyes and that mangled pelt.

"Rainstalker! What happened?" She screeched, running to her former Clanmate.

Lionstar ran out of his den, Dovewing and Vaporstream trailing behind him. "What is this?" Lionstar hissed.

"Rainstalker! Who did this to you?!" Splinterbird cried, distressed.

Rainstalker raised his head. A slash of crimson ran between his ears and down across his nose. Splinterbird knew those claw marks. They were the same as the ones on her own pelt.

"Frozenstar!" She howled to the sky. "I'll make you pay!"

"No...Splinterpaw. I'm fine, really." Rainstalker tried to struggle to his feet, then hissed in pain as blood spurted from his wounds. "He wants to send you a message..."

"Rainstalker! Don't leave me! Please!" Splinterbird sobbed, pushing her head against his mangled body. Sparkfur came up behind her and rubbed against her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not going anywhere, not for a long while. The message..." Rainstalker tried to smile, then hissed again as his body shook with pain.

"What is this message MurkClan sends?" Lionstar asked.

"The battle will be in three days, by the edge of the forest." Rainstalker said quietly. He was fading out of consciousness.

"Hang on, please, Rainstalker..." Splinterbird cried. "I can't lose you, not after what happened to Lightpaw!"

"Splinter- Splinterpaw." Rainstalker's grey eyes caught Splinterbird's blue with slivers of green.

"It's Splinterbird."

"Yes, it suits you. But, Splinterbird...do you think I could leave you now? Shatterstar's legacy, I have a mate I refuse to abandon, and kits now, too. I'm not dying until they are free...free of Frozenstar's tyranny. That's why-" He struggled to his feet and dipped his head stiffly to Lionstar. "I ask your permission to prepare your Clan for war."


	15. Chapter 13 - Duckpaw's Mentor

**Rainstalker: eaglenation would like everyone to know she's going on a walk with her *shudders* dog. eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.**

* * *

Splinterbird padded into the clearing with a mouthful of prey, dropping it on the fresh-kill pile. As she did, Lionstar padded up to her, and Splinterbird dipped her head to her leader.

"Splinterbird, can I talk to you?" Lionstar glanced around, then gestured for Splinterbird to follow him with his tail.

Splinterbird padded after him. "Yes, Lionstar?"

"I have a question for you."

"Is it concerning Rainstalker? Because if it is, I assure you, you can trust him."

Lionstar shook his head, slightly amused. "It's not that. I'm thinking I should give you an apprentice."

Splinterbird stopped. "So soon?" She asked. "Isn't that a bit..."

"Rash? No." Lionstar chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll give you a calmer apprentice. Maybe one of Blossomfall's kits, since they're ready?"

Splinterbird thought for a moment. "Why me, though? You have so many better suited mentors than me."

Lionstar gazed at her somberly. "Because you know many moves that MurkClan does and we don't. We need to be as prepared as possible. All of us."

"Oh." Splinterbird smiled slightly. "In that case, maybe Duckkit? He's the calmest of all of Blossomfall's kits."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. You certainly won't want a troublemaker like Spiderkit." Lionstar laughed. "But down to serious matters, would you mind asking your cousin if he is ready to begin training the Clan?"

Splinterbird stared at him, shocked. "You mean Rainstalker? He just had a brush with Shade! Why on earth-"

"Shade?"

"Kind of like StarClan."

"Splinterbird, we don't have much time! Frozenstar demanded the battle be in two days from now! And if we don't show up, I have a feeling he will send a raid on the camp. The further away the battle is from our elders and kits, the better." Lionstar said.  
_  
I guess he has a point._ Splinterbird thought. "Alright. I'll talk to Rainstalker. I'm sure he'll agree..."

"If you could, I'll be holding a meeting in my den in a few minutes." Lionstar said.

"Okay. I'll talk to Rainstalker. I'm sure he'll want to know." She turned around, about to head for the medicine-cat den.

"Oh, and Splinterbird?"

Splinterbird turned back around one more time.

"We're lucky to have you."

Splinterbird dipped her head and padded away, so that Lionstar wouldn't see the glimmer of pride in her bi-coloured eyes. She headed for Jayfeather's den, and stopped at the entrance, peeking in. She caught sight of Lightpaw, who was now fully awake.

"Hey!" Lightpaw croaked. Her fur was covered in cobwebs, but she seemed much better than the day before, when she'd been no more than a bloody lump of fur.

"Hey, Lightpaw!" Splinterbird greeted, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

"Jayfeather said you're a warrior now! That's so unfair!" Lightpaw whined, and Splinterbird laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Lionstar hasn't forgotten about you yet. Just heal fast so you can be a warrior too!" Splinterbird exclaimed.

"Great StarClan, I hope! I hate this smelly den!" Lightpaw complained. She shifted, and pain flashed in her eyes momentarily. "Oww..." She hissed.

"Lightpaw, you rest, okay? The sooner you're better the better."

"Yes, Splinterstar..." Lightpaw groaned. "Who died and made you leader?"

"Shut up, you lizard-brain!" Splinterbird teased. "Anyway, have you seen Rainstalker? He's not here." Splinterbird said, back to buisness, her eyes scanning the den.

Lightpaw grinned. "Oh, you mean that handsome tom?"

"Lightpaw! He has a mate, and kits!" Splinterbird exclaimed, appalled.

Lightpaw laughed. "I'm just kidding. He left to get some fresh-kill."

"Thanks. Get better fast, Lightpaw." Splinterbird left the den. Sure enough, the grey form of Rainstalker sat by the fresh-kill pile, staring out at the trees. Splinterbird padded up to him and pressed against him for comfort. "Hey, Rainstalker." He looked so much better than the day before. Though his pelt was covered in cobwebs, he looked healthier. But his grey eyes, as he turned to Splinterbird, were full of pain.

"Do you ever miss MurkClan, young cousin?"

"All the time. But..."

"Yes, I know. If our Clan is to continue, Frozenstar must fall." Rainstalker sighed. "Have you spoken to Lionstar?"

"I have. But how are you feeling, Rainstalker?" Splinterbird asked.

Rainstalker gave her an amused glare, seeming more like his old self. "Like I've just been run over by a monster."

"Well, then we're on the same page." Splinerbird joked.

"Funny." Rainstalker chuckled lightly. "But let's get down to business. What did Lionstar say to my offer?"

"He agrees that we have the advantage when it comes to fighting. You and I, I mean. He wants you to begin training the apprentices tomorrow, as well as tell him all MurkClan's tactics."

"Yes. Well then, let's go." Rainstalker tried to hide the pain as he stood up, but Splinterbird heard him hiss under his breath. She walked up to him and let him lean against her. "Rainstalker, how is Deathpaw and Tearpool?" She asked as they padded to Lionstar's den.

Rainstalker glanced at her. "Well, Deathpaw is a warrior now. His name is Deathstrike."

"And Tearpool?" Splinterbird asked.

Rainstalker sighed. "She's fine."

_He's not telling you something._ Splinterbird's mind screamed, but she didn't press. They bounded up the cliff into Lionstar's den, Splinterbird helping Rainstalker. The leader was talking with Dovewing, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, and some other senior warriors. Splinterbird was surprised to see Ivypool, who was heavily pregnant, among them.

"Ah, great. Splinterbird, Rainstalker, we've been waiting." Lionstar said. "We've been discussing battle tactics."

Splinterbird shifted uncomfortably and sat at the edge of the circle, but Lionstar beckoned her and Rainstalker closer. "We need to know what kind of tactics MurkClan use."

Rainstalker dipped his head, then glanced around, seeking the approval of all the warriors to let him speak. When they did, he began. "My Clan is ruthless. They always go for the killing bite."

"Your Clan?" Thornclaw scoffed. "See, Lionstar? I told you we couldn't trust him! He's still loyal to his own Clan!"

Rainstalker hissed. "I may still consider it my Clan, but I agree that it must be defeated. But the problem is," Here he glanced at Splinterbird, "That to do that, Frozenstar must be killed, or he will simply pass the rules on to the next generation."

"And who will kill such a ruthless leader?" Ivypool challenged.

"Yeah!" Thornclaw agreed. "I highly doubt any of us here are strong enough to kill him. Have you seen the size of him?"

"We will decide that later. What territory has Frozenstar chosen for the battle?"

"The clearing in the forest, by the edge of the river. He wants to give you the advantage of home teritorry, to make you feel comfortable, then destroy you with sheer force. He doesn't want to force you out of your territory, he wants to kill you. All of you." Rainstalker said.

"You," Splinterbird pointed her tail at Rainstalker, "are a ray of sunshine."

"It is the truth." Rainstalker said.

Lionstar cleared his throat. "I understand. The only thing that can help us is the element of surprise."

"An ambush." Dovewing nodded. "But how?"

Splinterbird thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

All eyes turned towards her, and Splinterbird felt more exposed than at the Gathering. "Listen. There is no way Frozenstar will fight this fair. He is planning something."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Thornclaw scoffed.

"Thornclaw, let us hear her out. She's Frozenstar's daughter, after all." Lionstar scolded.

Thornclaw lowered his gaze.

"So, we can't fight this fair either." Splinterbird continued. Yowls of protest sounded through the den.

"Listen. Your lives are at stake here. MurkClan wants to DESTROY YOU." Rainstalker hissed. "This isn't a little skirmish, where the only price is a bit of land. These are your lives. And you know what Frozenstar will do once he's destroyed all the warriors?" He asked with a glare. "He'll go for the queens and kits. He will kill them, and the elders."

"Yup. Ray of sunshine." Splinterbird muttered.

"Splinterbird, what's your plan?" Lionstar turned back to her.

"Alright. This is the clearing." Splinterbird drew a circle with one unsheathed claw. "Here's what we will do..."

"And you're sure this will work?" Bumblestripe asked.

"We have to try." Splinterbird sat back and let the other cats gaze at her plan. "It may be our only hope to catch them by surprise. Frozenstar is up to something. He's never chosen a battlefield before."

"Alright." Lionstar nodded. "We will begin to train today. Rainstalker, I would like you to show the apprentices and younger warrior all the moves you know. Splinterbird, you must introduce the plan to all the warriors that will be involved. Bumblestripe, Ivypool, I'd like you to take charge of setting up defenses for camp. Dovewing and Cloudtail, I'd like you to set up some traps and scout the territory for the battle. But first, I have an announcement to make." Lionstar padded out onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." He glanced back at the senior warriors. "You are dismissed for the time of the ceremony."

All the cats clambered down the ledge, mingling with their Clanmates.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the making of three new apprentices. Flowingkit, Spiderkit and Duckkit, you are all six moons old. Do you promise to guard and serve your Clan with your lives?"

"We do!" All the kits ran up, excitment glittering in their eyes.

"Alright. Flowingkit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Flowingpaw. You will be mentored by Squirrelheart. May she pass his courage, bravery and intelligence on to you."

Flowingkit touched his muzzle to Squirrelheart's proudly.

"Spiderkit, from this day until your receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spiderpaw. You will be mentored by Slashedeye. May he pass his pride, generosity and skill on to you." Finally, Lionstar turned his head to meet Splinterbird's eyes. "Duckkit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Duckpaw. You will be mentored by Splinterbird. May she pass her resilience, quick-thinking and undoubted loyalty on to you."

A flicker of surprise, but not resentment, passed in the new apprentices eyes. He bounded up to Splinterbird and looked at her carefully, studying his new mentor. "I can't wait to start training with you!" Duckpaw exclaimed as he touched her muzzle to Splinterbird's. "I'm sure you have so much to teach me!"


	16. Updated Allegiances 2

_**Updated Allegiances:**_

MurkClan:  
Frozenstar: huge blood-red tom with brown eyes with streaks of green in them

**Deputy:**  
Scarpelt: sandy she-cat covered in scars and missing her tail.  
_Apprentice: Fallenpaw (large brown tom)_

**Medicine cat:****  
**Tallpine: small tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Honeyooze (black she-cat with purple eyes)_  
**  
****Warriors:**  
Shadowclaw: pitch black tom with long black claws  
Shredheart: large tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Spidersong: long legged black-and-white she-cat with red eyes  
Creeperheart: golden she-cat with huge paws and yellow eyes  
Tigerleap: orange she-cat with black stripes  
Poisontail: tabby tom with purple eyes  
Pumadeath: light yellow tom with small ears  
Crowfood: grey she-cat with a deformed jaw_  
__Apprentice: Vinepaw (small white she-cat with green eyes.)__  
_Soaringfall: tortoiseshell she-cat with red eyes_  
_Crushjaw: white tom with a black tail and chipped tooth  
Brokenwing: long-haired brown tom with amber eyes._  
__Dogclaw:__ big-eared, dark orange tom__  
__Reflexionpelt__: tiny blue-grey she-cat with grey eyes__  
_Goldeneyes: jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and amber eyes.  
Moontail: light black she-cat with a crescent moon on her chest  
Deathstrike: red-and-white tom with orange eyes with green streaks in them.

**Queens:**  
Blackflower: pitch black she-cat with long claws and blue eyes, mother to Rainstalker's kits: Eeriekit (grey and white she-cat) Lizardkit (black tom) Everkit (white she-cat) and Fledgekit (long-furred brown and black tom)  
Tearpool: long-legged silver she-cat with pale amber eyes, pregnant with Frozenstar's kits.

_**ThunderClan:**__**  
**_**Leader:**  
Lionstar: golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
**Deputy:****  
**Dovewing: grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**  
Jayfeather: tabby grey tom with blind blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Greenwater (black she-cat with orange eyes)_  
**  
****Warriors:**  
Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat  
Molestrike: brown and cream tom  
Amberfur: grey she-cat with orange eyes  
Fernheart: tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Speckledpaw (tortoishell tom with blue eyes)_  
Larkfeather: black she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Galepaw (beautiful cream she-cat with orange eyes)_  
Mosspelt: grey tabby tom  
Cloudtail: white tom with blue eyes  
Bluedapple: blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
Bumblestripe: tabby grey tom  
_Apprentice: Poolpaw (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)__  
_Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Dewdrop: grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Slashedeye: scarred brown tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Spiderpaw (black tom with blue eyes)_  
Squirrelheart: tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
_Apprentice: Flowingpaw (long-furred cream she-cat with amber eyes)_  
Sparklefur: beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes.  
Thornclaw: brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Lightpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes.)_  
Owleyes: red tom with large orange eyes.  
Sparkfur: bright yellow tom with one blue eye  
Vaporstream: grey-and-white she-cat  
Splinterbird: long-legged dar brown she cat with stripes and blue eyes with green streaks in them.  
_Apprentice: Duckpaw (pale brown tom with blue eyes)_  
Rainstalker: large blue-grey tom dappled white with grey eyes  
**  
****Queens:**  
Cinderheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionstar's kits: Hollykit (black she-cat with amber eyes) and Echokit (fiery gold she-cat with white paws and green eyes)  
Ivypool: grey tabby she-cat, pregnant with Molestrike's kits  
Squirrelflight: tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**  
Briarlight: dark brown she-cat, paralyzed back legs  
Bramblestar: dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Brightheart: ginger-and-white she-cat missing an eye


	17. Chapter 14 - Sparkfur's Love

**eaglenation: I have an apology to make. In the last chapter, I kept calling Duckpaw a she-cat. Just to clear any confusion, Duckpaw is a tom xD  
Rainstalker: And this, my friends, is why eagle would be a terrible warrior.  
eaglenation: Says you.  
Rainstalker: No, it's true.  
eaglenation: You wanna go, kittypet?  
Rainstalker: Come at me, bro.  
eaglenation: *charges at Rainstalker*  
Rainstalker: WAIT!  
eaglenation*stops dead*  
Rainstalker: Let me do the disclaimer first!  
eaglenation: make it fast.  
Rainstalker: eaglenation does not own warriors, only the plot and her own characters.  
eaglenation: *runs after Rainstalker*  
Rainstalker: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

"Tail lower, Duckpaw! You can't dodge a MurkClan cat when your tail is just beggin to be ripped off!" Splinterbird called.

Duckpaw lowered her tail and crept forward at Spiderpaw.

"Spiderpaw, when she leaps, I want you to make sure to protect your throat." Slashedeye called.

Splinterbird gave him an approving nod. "Yes. Remember-"

"MurkClan always go for the killing bite." Spiderpaw, Duckpaw, Poolpaw and Speckledpaw chorused.

Splinterbird chuckled. "Yep, you got it."

The training was going well. With the battle the next day, Splinterbird needed every cat in the Clan to be in top fighting condition. She'd been training the apprentices without cease for the last two days, making sure they had all the moves she'd learned in MurkClan imprinted in memory. The Clan had begun to treat her with more respect, and even Rainstalker was met with approval. He trained the older warriors, queens and the medicine-cats for battle.  
Splinterbird had also introduced her plan to the warriors she had chosen for the patrol. Slashedeye, Dovewing, Duckpaw, Sparklefur, Speckledpaw, Fernheart, Molestrike and Dewdrop were ready to carry out Splinterbird's plan the next morning.

The Clan was almost ready, and Splinterbird was gaining confidence that the looming battle would be a success.

From where she sat beside Slashedeye, she coud hear Sparkfur instructing Galepaw and Flowingpaw together with Squirrelheart and Lionstar.  
_Dear Sparkfur,_ Splinterbird thought. _When will we ever get a minute alone if we don't survive tomorrow?  
_  
It was what she feared most. Losing the cats she loved. Rainstalker, who, beyond her pleading, was going to participate in the battle tomorrow. Sparkfur, the cat Splinterbird would trust her life too in a second. Molestrike, the cat that had taught her much more than Crushjaw ever had. Duckpaw, the young tom with so much potential.

What would happen, Splinterbird wondered, if she met up with Deathstrike in the battle? Surely, her brother would be there, fighting alongside Frozenstar as his only child. Would he even recognize her? She'd changed so much from the scared apprentice she'd been in MurkClan.

"Splinterbird!" Duckpaw howled. Splinterbird leaped as her apprentice gave her a light shove, making her tumble off the ledge where she sat.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Splinterbird's eyes glimmered in amusement at her apprentice's antics as she stood up and bounded back up the ledge.

"I was asking if you wanted to do a battle imitation." Slashedeye was saying.

Splinterbird nodded. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. Let's get all the younger warriors together."

Slashedeye nodded. "Alright." He padded off.

Squirrelheart, Spiderpaw, Flowingpaw, Galepaw, Slashedeye and Vaporstream stood at one side of the training ground. On the other, Speckledpaw, Poolpaw, Duckpaw, Sparkfur and Splinterbird stood, ready for action.

Dovewing stood on the ledge, her tail raised. "Alright. When I lower my tail, each 'clan' will rush at the other. Splinterbird's group, you are ThunderClan. Slashedeye's group, you will be MurkClan. Then we'll switch. MurkClan, you can use dirty tactics."

"Aright!" Spiderpaw kneaded the ground with his claws. "You're going down, Duckpaw!"

"No way! We have Splinterbird on our side!" Duckpaw exclaimed.

Splinterbird's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Ready? Go!" Dovewing lowered her tail and the two groups rushed at each other. Splinterbird was stopped by a furious Galepaw, who spat and charged at her. Splinterbird had a feeling Galepaw considered this revenge.

Splinterbird would be facing fiercer opponents tomorrow. She had to beat Galepaw.

"How come you became a warrior while I'm still an apprentice?" Galepaw hissed, throwing Splinterbird to the ground. Splinterbird kicked upwards and sent Galepaw tumbling across the sand.

"I don't know!"

Galepaw ran at her again, feinting to the left. Splinterbird caught her paw and flipped her around, landing a powerful kick to her stomach. Galepaw grunted, but grabbed Splinterbird's head and wrestled her down.

"What makes you so much better than me?!" She hissed into Splinterbird's ear. Splinterbird gathered all her strength, lifted her head, and sent the apprentice flying.

"Nothing." When Galepaw slunk away, she was attacked by Vaporstream.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you like my brother!" She hissed, lashing out. Splinterbird caught her paw and aimed a powerful kick at Vaporstream's legs, toppling her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Soon, the battle was done, the ThunderClan side emerging victorious. Sparkfur and Splinterbird gave each other approving looks and Splinterbird congratulated all the warriors and apprentices.

"I think," She began, "That if we keep this up, we may have a chance tomorrow."

Her announcement was met by cheers, and the cats broke up to continue training or go hunting, or help reinforce the barriers, leaving Splinterbird alone with Sparkfur.

The yellow tom padded up to her and nuzzled her gently. "You're doing an amazing job."

Splinterbird glanced at him, surprised. "Do you really think so?"

"I do." Sparkfur was quiet for a moment, than sighed. "What are we, Splinterbird?"

"What do you mean?" Splinterbird inquired.

"You and I. Are we…..mates?" Sparkfur asked tentatively, as if the words would send StarClan crashing down upon them.

"Oh, Sparkfur." Splinterbird sighed with contentment, forgetting her worries, if just for a moment.. "We are more than that."


	18. Chapter 15 - Splinterbird's Battle Plan

**eaglenation: It's been a while, guys. I'm pleased to announce I am partially back in action.  
Rainstalker: Fact is, eagle, we didn't miss you a bit.  
eaglenation: What did you say?  
Rainstalker: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.  
eaglenation: You'd better not have, furball. *sighs* *mutter**_**IhatedoingdisclaimerswithRainstlake**_**rmutter* on with the announcement; I will not be posting the Clan alliances before each chapter anymore. I will also be taking out all the alliances from the previous chapters. I kept putting them to show the passing of time in the Clans, but I think no one reads them anyway, so I'll be taking them down. I'll also be going throuh the chapters and fixing errors. I may also change some things and add extra scenes. Rainstalker, disclaimer.  
Rainstalker: Yeah. eaglenation does not own Warriors, only the plot and her own characters. *mutter**_**Ihateeagleationsometimes**_**mutter***

* * *

Lionstar signaled the Clan together with his tail. It was still dark, and they had exactly an hour to carry out the plan and prepare before MurkClan appeared. Splinterbird yawned hugely and trotted up the highledge to join Dovewing and Lionstar. She would be helping give out orders.

The Clan slowly gathered below, each cat stretching, but all eyes alert and ready for battle. Speckledclaw, Galewind and Poolsong, the Clans newest warriors, stood proudly, not showing any tiredness after their warrior vigil.

"ThunderClan!" Lionstar began. "Today is the day. We've trained harder than even before the battle with the Dark Forest. We're all well-rested and ready. We have the advantage of home terriory, and we know how to use it!"

The Clan cheered, the cats kneading the earth with their claws in preparation.

"However. Failing has a high cost. If we fail, MurkClan will stop at nothing to destroy the Clans of the Lake!" Lionstar added.

Meows of anticipation and fear filled the clearing. Splinterbird could smell their fear, but also readyness to defend everything they believed in. She turned to Lionstar, then to the Clan, and meowed, "We won't fail!"

The cats stirred as she began to speak.

"I fight for this Clan as well as my own. If Frozenstar is defeated, we can help MurkClan become like us. But I need all your help."

Lionstar gave her a nod of apporval. "Splinterbird is in charge of the secret patrol, as we've decided to call it. I will now separate tasks. Rainstalker, Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, Bluedapple, Cloudtail, and Owleyes, you're in charge of defending the camp, queens and elders. Spiderpaw, Flowingpaw and Duckpaw, I want you to bring messages between the battlefield and the Clan. Jayfeather and Greenwater are obviously in charge of healing, but so is Brightheart. If there are any minor wounds, Brightheart knows what to do."

The elder nodded, and Greenwater caught Splinterbird's gaze proudly. Splinterbird knew the apprentice medicine cat would do a great job.

"Now, as for the battle patrol, which I will lead. Cherryleaf, Amberfur, Larkfeather, Galewind, Mosspelt, Poolwater, Squirrelheart, Thornclaw, Sparkfur, Blossomfall and Vaporstream, you're with me. The secret patrol is Slashedeye, Dovewing, Duckpaw, Sparklefur, Speckledclaw, Fernheart, Molestrike and Dewdrop, and it will be led by Splinterbird. They know what to do."

Suddenly, a shriek cut through the clearing. Splinterbird whipped her head around to see Squirrelflight run out of the queen's den. "Lionstar!" She cried. "Ivypool is kitting!"

Lionstar sprung to his paws. "What?! Now?!" He hissed.

"Squirrelflight, are you sure?" Molestrike, Ivypool's mate, yelped, eyes wide.

"I know a kitting queen when I see one!" Squirrelflight hissed back. Molestrike tore through the crowd and ran to the queen's den.

Jayfeather turned his blind eyes to Lionstar. "Lionstar, Greenwater knows what to do. I can still help heal the wounded warriors in battle."

Lionstar nodded. "Molestrike, stay with Ivypool. You're to defend her while she's kitting."

The tom nodded. "With my life, Lionstar."

"Then we have to set out. If the battle doesn't come to the Clan, we have nothing to worry about." Lionstar called.

Sowly, the cats formed patrols, and murmured goodbyes broke out. Splinterbird bounded down from the Highledge and found Sparkfur, rubbing against him and purring. He licked the top of her head and pulled away gently. His one blue eye met her two coloured ones.

"Promise me something." He whispered.

"What?" Splinterbird asked quietly.

"That is something happens to me, you'll keep going."

Splinterbird nodded, and her vision blurred as tears began to fill her eyes. "Then you promise me something."

Sparkfur rubbed against her. "Anything."

Slinterbird took a breath. "That you won't die."

She felt Sparkfur chuckle. "I promise."

Splinterbird sighed in relief and wrapped her tail around his, loath to let go. "I'm not a hero, Sparkfur. I don't know how I do all this."

Sparkfur pulled away as his patrol began to leave. "You've got to believe in yourself, Splinterbird. You may not be the most powerful, or the best fighter, but you have a strong heart. Stronger than even Lionstar's."

Warmth filled Splinterbird as she glanced at her mate one last time and then took the head of her secret patrol, ready for anything that would happen.

* * *

"We've trained for this. We can do it." Splinterbird assured her patrol. Duckpaw's eyes were wide and anxious; this was his first battle ever, and so much rested on his small shoulders. Splinterbird stopped and turned to face her patrol. "Alright. We all know what to do. This is our only chance to take MurkClan by surprise. We all have what it takes."

The eyes that met hers were wide and anticipating, and yet confident and ready. Dovewing was listening hard, waiting to tell them when MurkClan had stopped marching towards them and to tell them the best place to attack. Sparklefur paced from paw to paw, her sleek cream fur shimmering with morning dew. Slashedeye stood tall, confidently flicking his tail from side to side. I was time. They awaited Dovewing's signal.

Lionstar had explained his deputy's peculiar earing talent to Splinterbird. He said that she could hear across all of ThunderClan and beyond. Her ability gave the secret patrol the advantage of knowing where their enemy lay.

The plan was simple. The main patrol, led by Lionstar, would meet with MurkClan in the clearing on ThunderClan territory as had been planned. Lionstar would try to debate, but if that failed, it would be the secret patrol's turn. The would attack MurkClan from the back and trap the enemy as if between the pincers of a beetle. MurkClan would not have the time to try dirty tacitics as they were surprised by the secret patrol and stuck. It was risky, because if MurkClan would decide to retreat or send part of thier battle patrol home, they would find Splinterbird's patrol, and they would be helpless.

Dovewing gestured to them. "They're approaching the clearing. They've just seen ThunderClan, and there's a lot of hissing going on. Lionstar is stepping forward, and so is Frozenstar." The whole patrol listened in anitcipation to the Clan deputy. "Frozenstar is demanding for-" She stopped and blinked rapidly. "He wants them to hand you over, Splinterbird. He says then he won't kill us."

Splinterbird smirked. "You're a liar, father."

Dovewing smiled and continued. "Lionstar said the same thing. Minus the 'father' part. It looks like this it is." She glanced at Splinterbird. "They're going to attack any second. We have to go-" Her eyes windened. "Something has changed! We have to attack now, they're distracted!"

With a silent hiss, Splinterbird bounded forwards, darting through the trees, skirting around the clearing to the other side, where the backs of the enemy cats were. They ran with silent stealth, without a single sound. As they crashed through the trees on the other side of the clearing, Splinterbird unsheathed her claws and sprang at the nearest back of a cat, and barely had a moment to register that she had just betrayed her birth Clan.


	19. Chapter 16 - Shatterstar's Whispers

**eaglenation: Well, the grand finale is approaching with big pawsteps!  
Rainstalker: And guess who's going to play a big part in it? Me!  
eaglenation: You're just a secondary character. Let's focus on Splinterbird. Now, I have a question for my MinionClan. Would you like a sequel and what should it be about? There are three ideas.  
IDEA 1: Rainstalker's kits.  
IDEA 2: More trouble with MurkClan?  
IDEA 3: The new MurkClan leader  
Rainstalker: Why isn't there one about me?  
eaglenation: You're boring.  
Rainstalker: *walks away*  
eaglenation: Bye! I guess I'll do the disclaimer for you! I don't own warriors, only-  
Rainstalker: *cuts eaglenation off* the plot and her own characters. We know.**

* * *

The rage of battle filled Splinterbird's veins. She had never understood why Frozenstar loved fighting, until now. The exhilaration of flesh ripping under her claws, leaping over fallen opponents, was music to her ears. Caterwauls of retreating cats were her victory chant, and the whimpers of wounded cats were her pleasure.

As she tore opponent after opponent apart and sent them running home, a voice filled her mind, urging her on.  
_Dodge. Strike. Slash. Feint to the left. Tear them apart._ It was the voice of a she-cat murmuring with pleasure, and it sounded so familiar, even though Splinterbird was certain she had never heard it before.

Another voice, a tom's, yelled, _Don't listen, Splinterbird! Soften your blow. Sheathe claws.  
_  
_No, no, no! You must destroy them! It is in your blood!_ The she-cats voice called.

_Give your head a shake! She did this to your father. Blinded him with the pleasure of killing. Don't let her do the same to you!_ The tom's voice grew with anxiety.

_Go, my legacy. Go. _

Something struck Splinterbird hard across the head, and she snapped back into reality to see Rainstalker standing on top of her. "Splinterbird!" He yelled in her ear. "Splinterbird, don't listen!"

Splinterbird struggled under his strong paws. "What do you mean? And why aren't you back at camp, traitor?" She spat.

"You're still listening to her! You just nearly killed an apprentice!"

Splinterbird's eyes widened and she turned her head to see a brown tom whom she vaguely remembered as a kit, Fallenpaw, struggle to his paws, shivering with fear. He glanced at her and bolted, blood trailing behind him. "But how? What was that?!" Splinterbird screeched. She looked down to see numerous wounds on her body, wounds she hadn't noticed while she was battling. The pain slowly began to seep back into her mind clearing it, and she began to remember what she had done. "Rainstalker!" She screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Rainstalker shook his head. "She was trying to get to you. Every cat that bears her blood hears her if she wants them to. She couldn't get me, so you're her next goal."

Splinterbird glanced about and into the wild battle that continued around them. "Rainstalker? Who's she? What do you mean, 'bears her blood'?"

Rainstalker sighed, then grabbed her scruff between his teeth and burst into a run. Splinterbird had no choice but to follow, or have half the fur on her back torn off, but she continued to hiss and struggle. They wove beween battling cats, dodging any strikes aimed their way. Splinterbird caught sight of Sparkfur, who shoved a flailing she-cat away and bolted after them, only to be stopped by a spitting tom. Her heart gave a thump of worry.  
They ran out of the clearing and into the woods, the sounds of battle fading behind them until they were almost completely muted. Finally, Rainstalker stopped and let Splinterbird fall to the ground. She scrambled to her paws, spitting with rage, and hit him aross the face with her claws.

Blood dripping from his muzzle, Rainstalker looked more savage than any other MurkClan cat, his eyes wide and terrified. He grabbed Splinterbird beween his paws roughly. "Listen. No, don't struggle. Listen! Splinterbird." He took a deep breath and move away, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Splinterbird shook her head. "I don't know! What was that? Explain! Who was that she-cat?"

Rainstalker chuckled darkly. "You just experienced Shatterstar in all her strength. She's desparate to claim you, like she claimed Frozenstar!"

"What do you mean?" Splinterbird hissed.

"Look at you! You're powerful and influencial. If you would have listened to her further, you would have begun to kill all our Clanmates and forced the survivours to join her clan, MurkClan."

Splinterbird shivered, the full force of what she had almost done falling across her shoulders like a heavy stone. "How d-did she do that? Sh-Shatterstar, I mean. She's d-dead, right?"

"She wants her Clan to grow, Splinterbird. She was reaching down from Shade. Reaching down for _you_, the thing she desires most."

Splinterbird shook her head, her knees buckling. "How do you know this?" She asked.

Rainstalker looked at her. "Look deep into my eyes, Splinterbird. As far as you can."

Splinterbird lifted her head to meet Rainstalker's gaze. His eyes were storm grey, filled with panic and love, love for his kits, love for his mate, love for his Clan, and even love for Splinterbird, his cousin and friend. There was something else there, though, hidden behind the grey…a deep, cloudy shade of green, diluted so that you could barely see it. Two slivers of it.

"You're her legacy to!" Splinterbird screeched, pulling back.

Rainstalker shook his head. "I was. I renounced her legacy, and I resisted her thoughts. My father was Frozenstar's brother and second to leadership, until he left the Clan and met my mother. All I know is that she was from one of the Clans by the lake. When he came back with me and my sister, the old leader, his and Frozenstar- Frozenheart, at the time-'s father, had lost his final life and gone to Shade, and Frozenstar had become leader. He wanted to kill me and my sister, but my father offered up his life instead."

"You had a sister?" Splinterbird asked, surprised.

Rainstalker chuckled darkly. "Of course I did. Still do, in fact. Her name was Sandpelt, but you know her as Scarpelt."

Splinterbird shook her head, disbelieving. "So that's why Frozenstar made her deputy."

"She's a good she-cat, Splinterbird. You don't know her like I do. She just has a mild addiction to battling. She listens to Shatterstar's voice, unlike me. I renounced Shatterstar's legacy. Her bloodlust doesn't threaten me anymore."

Splinterbird was slowly beginning to understand things. It made sense now, why her father enjoyed killing so much; it wasn't his fault. He was corrupted by Shatterstar, who was in his head, just like in the head of every cat who bore her blood. Then she remembered something.

"But then….the prophecy. 'A shattered legacy'. That could be any one of us!"

Rainstalker shook his head. "I am no longer Shatterstar's legacy. But you are."

Splinterbird nodded slowly. "Then I understand what I must do. I have to fix this."

Rainstalker swung his head around in shock. "How?" He asked.

"I have to destroy Shatterstar."

There was a loud crash behind them, and both cats whirled around to face a dark, shadowed cat. "You will do none of that." It hissed.


End file.
